


I've Got Scars, Even Though They Can't Always Be Seen

by samandbucky



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Abortion, Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Louis, Omega Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:32:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandbucky/pseuds/samandbucky
Summary: Louis is pregnant, but nobody knows. He's having a difficult time telling his alpha's because they've been ignoring him lately. They're going on tour. When the alpha's finally realize what's going on with Louis, will it be too late?





	1. Chapter 1

“Alpha,” Louis speaks nervously as he walks into the kitchen. It’s the night before they’re leaving for tour. Louis couldn’t think of a worse timing to get pregnant. But, he’s not surprised because the boys had a couple months of rest before starting their North American tour.

Louis’s honestly not sure how his alpha’s will take the news of his pregnancy, or even Niall.

“Can’t talk right now, babe. We’re trying to pack for tomorrow,” Zayn says, hardly glancing at Louis.

Louis closes his eyes. Despite being pregnant, he’s used to getting little attention from his alpha’s, and always coming second next to Niall. He’s sure the only reason he’s apart of the pack is because the alpha’s want to use him for sex. It hurts, but Louis puts up with it because if he didn’t, he’d have no one.

“Alpha, _please_. It’s important,” Louis tries again.

“We’ll talk later,” Zayn says before walking out of the kitchen.

Louis stands there quietly as tears begin to form in his eyes. Do his alpha’s even care about him? In fact, how have they not noticed? He’s been getting sick in the mornings. They should have noticed something.

How is Louis supposed to tell Zayn he’s pregnant with his pup, when Zayn hardly looks at him anymore?

“Hey babe. Finished packing yet? We’re leaving early in the morning,” Louis doesn’t look up when he hears the voice. He already knows that it belongs to Harry. Harry’s practically the only alpha who shows an ounce of affection to Louis. It makes it worse though, because Louis constantly craves for attention. “Louis? Are you alright?” Harry asks, placing a hand on Louis’s shoulder.

Louis flinches slightly at the touch. “Dandy,” he mumbles, trying to hold back the tears. “Just dandy.”

Harry frowns. “Have you finished packing for tour yet?”

Louis looks over at Harry, slowly nodding his head yes, although he knows that Harry doesn’t like when Louis doesn’t respond with words. All the alpha’s are like that.

“Louis,” Harry warns softly. “Talk to me, please.”

Louis scoffs. “Why do _I_ have to talk to you when none of you make any effort to talk to _me_?” He shouts.

“I’m sorry?” Harry asks, Louis’s little outburst surprising him.

“Forget it!” Louis exclaims, throwing his arms up. “Don’t mind me while I go to my room, because I’m not bloody important enough to share a room with one of my _three_ alpha’s. But Niall is.”

“Louis,” Harry warns, using his alpha voice. He reaches over and grabs Louis’s arm and pulls him back. “What the hell are you talking about? You are important to us.”

“That’s funny, because it sure doesn’t feel like it,” Louis snaps before storming out of the kitchen.

“What’s wrong with him?” Zayn asks when he walks back into the kitchen.

Harry frowns and looks up at Zayn. “We pay enough attention to Louis, don’t we?”

“Huh? Where is this coming from?” Zayn asks, walking over to Harry.

“It’s just something that Louis said,” Harry mumbles, sighing. “We always spend time with Niall, but when’s the last time we spent any quality time with Louis?”

“We spend plenty of time with Louis,” Zayn argues. “I was just with him the other week.”

“The other week?” Harry asks. “Let me take a guess… the only thing you did with him is have sex?”

Zayn crosses his arms against his chest. “What are you trying to say, Harry?”

Harry rolls his eyes, Zayn’s attitude not surprising him. “Are you kidding me? You’re hopeless!” He shouts before walking out of the kitchen angrily. Harry’s determined to fix this Louis situation.

In the morning, the boys are in a rush to not be late. They’ve got a busy schedule ahead of themselves.

“Harry, can you go wake Louis up, please? Make sure he has everything packed as well,” Liam orders.

“No,” Harry replies, raising his eyebrows at Liam as he crosses his arms against his chest.

“Excuse me?” Liam asks, turning to look at Harry. “Harry, we don’t have time for this.”

“You can go wake up Louis yourself,” Harry says calmly. It’s all part of his plan to make sure the other two alpha’s are paying enough attention to Louis. “You’re the Lead Alpha, aren’t you? I mean, isn’t it your job to make sure everyone in the pack is intact and on schedule?”

“Whatever!” Liam throws his arms up. “I don’t have time for this.” He walks out of the bedroom.

“I can’t believe you just did that,”

Harry looks up to see Niall sitting up on the bed, staring at him. Harry shrugs his shoulders in response.

“Liam’s going to be pissed about this later,” Niall mumbles, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

Liam sighs as he walks to Louis’s room. He flicks on the light, Louis groaning in response. “Wake up, Lou. Time to get up,” he says loudly. He looks around and finds Louis’s suitcase on the floor, against the wall. He walks over to the suitcase and opens it. He frowns when Louis only has half his suitcase packed, and groans loudly. “You had two days to pack, Louis! Even longer!”

Louis grabs his blanket and throws it over his head, afraid of the alpha yelling at him.

“Come on, Louis, we don’t have bloody time for this!” Liam groans and walks over to Louis’s closet, immediately pulling out clothes. “If you’re not out of that bed in five minutes, you’re not going on tour.”

“Paul won’t let that happen,” Louis mumbles from under the blankets. He slowly pushes himself up in a sitting position, and then he instantly feels dizzy. He grabs his head, already knowing what’s coming up. Of course he would have morning sickness on the day that they leave for tour. Louis flings his legs over the bed and quickly slides down. He runs to the connected bathroom and falls down in front of the toilet, throwing up. Louis hopes this will be easily fixed with some tea and Tylenol.

“Louis?” Liam asks worriedly as he stands in the doorway. “What’s wrong?” He walks over to him.

Louis shakes his head. “I’m fine,” he mumbles, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“You’re not fine,” Liam bends down and gently places a hand on Louis’s back, trying to comfort him, and Louis can’t help but lean into the touch. He feels like it’s been too long since he’s had any type of affection from their lead alpha. “I knew something was wrong. I could feel it with our bond mark, but I just thought… I should have said something sooner. I’m so sorry, Louis.”

“You were too busy taking care of Niall. I understand,” Louis mumbles sadly.

“Well, that’s gonna change. I’ll text Zayn to get you some medicine, and we’ll get extra for the road,”

Louis turns and looks at Liam nervously. “C- Can’t you do it instead of Zayn?”

Liam frowns at Louis. “Yeah, I could, but there’s already a million things that I need to do right now. What’s wrong with Zayn?” He asks curiously. “Is there something going on that I should know about?”

“No,” Louis mumbles, shaking his head, though he whines when he feels his head pounding again.

Liam sighs and pulls out his phone, sending a quick text to Zayn about getting Louis some medicine. “Don’t worry, we’ll make sure you’re feeling better in time for the first show,”

Louis instantly looks up at Liam, and frowns. Of course it’s only about the show. Not about him. Now, Louis is seriously starting to think his alpha’s are getting bored of him, and his heart aches at that thought.

Things don’t change after tour starts, unfortunately for Louis.

Louis starts becoming depressed as his alpha’s continue ignoring him. He craves for any kind of attention, but he gets nothing, and it’s killing him. Louis stops caring altogether. He hardly takes care of himself despite being pregnant. He doesn’t eat, and he hardly sleeps. Louis doesn’t understand how his alpha’s aren’t feeling his pain through their bond mark. But, if they stopped caring, then so can Louis.

That’s why, a month and a half of being pregnant, Louis decides to get an abortion. He hasn’t told Zayn, and he can’t get the alpha’s attention no matter how hard he tries to. It’s not like Zayn would care anyway.

“Th- Thanks for coming,” Louis says when Paul meets him at the tour bus.

“Louis, are you sure you want to do this?” Paul asks, frowning at the omega. “This is a big decision.”

“I’ve had plenty of time to think about this. It’s not like I want to, but my alpha’s have left me no choice,” Louis defends. “Believe me, I have plenty of good reasons not to have this pup.”

“I just think you should try talking to your alpha’s about this first,” Paul says.

“I’ve tried!” Louis shouts, stomping his feet. “Zayn doesn’t want anything to do with me. All he cares about is precious Niall. Harry is the only one who gives two shits about me, and Liam only takes care of me because he doesn’t want me to make the band look bad. I- I don’t even know why I’m still _here_.”

Paul frowns. “I’m sorry, Lou. I had no idea it was this bad,” he says. “I’ll be having a chat with Liam later.”

“Please don’t talk to Liam about this. It’ll only make things worse between us,” Louis begs.

“I’m talking with Liam, and that’s final. I will be mentioning the pregnancy, because you’ll need help with recovery afterwards. I’ll make them understand that the way they’re treating you, is not right,” Paul says. “They don’t even know that I’m taking you to the hospital.”

“Another example of how little they care about me these days,” Louis scoffs.

“Why are you still apart of this pack, when you can find an alpha who truly cares for you?” Paul asks.

“Because,” Louis begins. “They’re all I have. My parents don’t want anything to do with me, because they never wanted an omega son. I’ll practically be homeless if I leave. I- I still love them, and I’m not ready to completely give up yet. Maybe I’ll make a final decision after this tour.”

Paul sighs softly. “Come on. I know you’re wanting to get this over with,” he says.

It’s about an hour later, when Niall descends from the bunks and isn’t able to find Louis anywhere. “Hey, has anyone seen Louis? I can’t find him anywhere,” he says.

The three alpha’s instantly look up at the omega.

“He’s in his bunk, last time I checked,” Liam answers.

“He’s not there,” Niall shakes his head. “Can’t find a trace of him anywhere on the bus.”

“There’s not many places he could go,” Harry says, frowning slightly. “We would have noticed if he’d… fuck.” He quickly stands up from the couch. “Dammit. He must have snuck out!”

“Haz, what’s going on?” Liam asks worriedly, frowning at the youngest alpha’s sudden outburst.

Harry turns to look at Liam and takes a deep breath. “Right before we went on tour, all Louis said to me was how we never paid any attention to him and how unimportant he is to us. Louis thinks that all we care about is Niall,” he says. “I wanted to prove him wrong. But after tour started, I just got so distracted.”

Zayn bites his lip, guilt building up in him. “We really haven’t been the kindest to Louis,”

“Speak for yourself,” Harry snaps. “I’m the only alpha in here who bothers to pay attention to him at all. I’m the one who shares a hotel room with him to make sure nothing happens to him.”

Niall whimpers. “Ha- Have we really been ignoring him? We’re supposed to be his friends! His _pack_!”

Liam sits up. “I’ll call Paul and ask if he knows where Louis is. He can’t have gone too far,” he says, pulling out his phone. He calls Paul, hoping he’ll have answers for them.

“Liam,” Paul greets when he answers his phone, and Liam can instantly tell Paul isn’t happy.

“Paul,” Liam clears his throat. “Um, sorry for calling like this. Do you have any clue where Louis is?”

“It took you this long to realize that Louis wasn’t on the tour bus?” Paul asks in disbelief.

“So, you do know where Louis is?” Liam asks. “And, why didn’t he tell us that he was leaving?”

“He didn’t bother telling you, because he knew you wouldn’t listen. You’re supposed to be his alpha’s, and you’ve been treating him like garbage for far too long. Enough is enough, Liam,” Paul snaps.

Liam closes his eyes. “I know, Paul. We haven’t been very good alpha’s to Louis,” he whispers. “I know… I want to make things right. Just tell me where Louis is. We’ll come get him ourselves.”

“Louis is safe with me,” Paul tells him. “I’ll bring him back to the tour bus in a couple of hours.”

“Why aren’t you telling us where he is?” Liam asks with frustration.

“I don’t think Louis would want me telling you,” Paul says. “I’ll explain everything when we come back.”

Liam scoffs and hangs up on Paul, throwing the phone down. “We really have fucked up,” he mumbles, rubbing his face with his hands. “I’m supposed to be pack leader, and I’ve let Louis down!”

“We’ve all let Louis down,” Harry mumbles. “It’s not just you.”

Liam looks over at Harry. “You’ve done more than any of us,” he says. “It’s no wonder Louis favors you.”

“What did Paul say?” Zayn asks. “Where is Louis?”

“He wouldn’t tell me,” Liam looks over at Zayn. “Said Louis wouldn’t want us to know. I have no idea where the fuck my omega is, and I just need to know if he’s alright.” He stands up angrily. “Dammit!”

Niall lets out another whimper, hating to see all of his alpha’s upset all at once, and then he turns and runs back to the bunks, grabbing Louis’s pillow. It smells just like him, and it’s the only thing that’ll keep Niall calm until he knows that Louis is safe and sound.

A few hours later, the alpha’s and Niall are still waiting for Louis to come back. They’re all waiting in the front lounge for him to return with Paul. They have no idea what’s going on.

Niall is the first one to see the door open. He jumps out of Harry’s embrace. “Louis?” Niall calls.

“I’ve got it Paul,”

Niall sighs in relief when he hears Louis’s small voice coming from outside.

“Shush, and let me help you,” Paul says, gently guiding Louis onto the tour bus. “Easy does it.”

Liam stands up, and instantly rushes over to the door. “Paul? What the hell is going on?”

Louis looks up and instantly freezes when he sees all of his pack staring at him. Now he’s starting to regret turning down Paul’s offer of staying in a hotel overnight.

“Back off, lads. I’ll explain everything in a few moments. Louis needs to rest,”

“Let me help him. I’m supposed to be his alpha,” Liam warns, rushing over to help Louis.

“Supposed to be,” Paul mumbles, crossing his arms against his chest.

Liam glares at him, and then he wraps an arm around Louis. “Come on, Lou. You can rest on the big bed. It’ll be the most comfortable for you,” he says.

Louis gasps. “No, th- that’s your space. Just take me to my bunk,” he protests.

Liam frowns, even more guilt building up inside him. “Fuck, we truly have been terrible,” he says sadly. He ignores what Louis says, and takes him back to the big bed where the rest of the pack usually sleep. Louis hardly joins them though, the pack claiming there’s not enough space for all five of them.

Louis hesitates before sitting down on the bed.

“Is there anything you need?” Liam asks.

“To be alone,” Louis mumbles, before moving under the blankets and closing his eyes.

Liam frowns, wanting nothing more than to just crawl into bed with Louis and try to make up for how they’ve been treating him. But, he doesn’t want to make this situation worse. He takes a deep breath and then turns around and heads back to the lounge, where Liam finds Paul.

“Are you gonna tell me what’s going on with my omega?” Liam asks impatiently.

“If you’d been paying attention, you’d have found out weeks ago,” Paul snaps.

“Paul, we already feel guilty enough,” Harry says. “Just tell us what’s going on with Louis.”

Paul sighs. “You and I will be chatting later about how to treat your omegas properly,” he warns Liam. “But, I’m only here for one reason. Louis didn’t want me to tell you, but you need to know because he’s going to need help getting through the next few weeks. Louis was pregnant.”

Liam’s eyes instantly widen with shock. “No. Y- You’re lying,” he says, shaking his head.

“ _Pregnant?_ You’ve got to be joking, right?” Zayn asks, just as shocked as the others.

“Wait a minute,” Niall speaks up. “You said Louis _was_ pregnant? What are you implying?”

“Louis just got back from getting an abortion,” Paul tells them, sighing softly when he sees the pained looks on the boys’ faces. “I tried to talk him out of it when he told me, or tried to get him to talk to you. But, he was certain you wouldn’t listen to him if he tried, and... after what he told me was going on in the pack, I didn’t blame him for going through with getting the abortion.”

“Fuck. Fuck!” Liam shouts, sitting on the couch and burying his face in his hands.

“Look, I don’t know what the hell is going on with you alpha’s, but you need to put aside whatever grudge you have against Louis, because he’s going to need all the comfort he’ll need to get through this recovery. It’s going to be very difficult for him. Especially with being on tour. The doctor said he’s quite under weight, despite the fact that he was pregnant. Make sure he eats and gets enough sleep. Sounds easy enough?”

“We’ll make sure he’s taken care of, Paul. I- I promise,” Harry says quietly.

“Good. I’ll be keeping an eye on all of you. Liam. A word?” Paul asks, looking at the lead alpha.

Liam sighs, and stands up, and then follows Paul out of the tour bus without saying a word.

Niall sits beside Harry, speechless. He looks up at his alpha’s, but they’re just as speechless as he is, and nobody knows what to say. They all feel terrible for how they’ve treated Louis.

“It was mine,” Zayn finally speaks, running a hand through his hair.

“What?” Harry asks, blinking a few times as he looks up at Zayn.

“I’m the one who got Louis pregnant,” Zayn says. “I was with him on his last heat. H- He tried telling me, but I _ignored_ him. What the hell is wrong with me?” He starts heading to the back, but Harry stands up.

“Zayn!” Harry warns. “We can’t go back there right now, no matter how much we want to.”

Zayn stops and looks over at him. “I need to be with him!”

Harry stares at him. “You will, but not right now,” he says. “Louis- Louis needs to rest.”

Zayn shakes his head. “I can’t fucking do this right now,” he mumbles, pulling his cigarettes out of his bag and then storming off of the bus without saying another word.

Niall looks over at Harry. “Wh- What’s going to happen, alpha?”

Harry instantly wraps his arms around Niall, pulling him close to his body, knowing that he needs to be there for their omega while the other alpha’s are distracted. Niall is completely innocent in all of this, but Harry knows Niall is feeling just as guilty about this entire situation.

When Louis wakes up, he’s confused about where he is for a moment. Then, he remembers everything, and how Paul told the other boys about his pregnancy and the abortion.

Louis groans loudly, and then he goes to move, but there’s something beside him keeping from moving. He pushes himself up in a sitting position, and looks down to see Niall curled up beside him.

Louis’s not surprised by this, especially after what happened earlier.

“We couldn’t keep him from you,”

Louis jumps, and looks up to see Liam sitting up on the bed.

“He refused to be anywhere else,” Liam adds, sitting his phone beside him.

“S’alright,” Louis replies sleepily, gently running his hand through Niall’s hair. “I don’t mind.”

Liam sighs softly. “There’s a lot we need to talk about,” he says. “But, you’ve just woken up, and I know you need to rest still. I just wanted to say I’m sorry. I know it’s probably too late for that, but I am sorry.”

Louis takes a deep breath, and he can tell that Liam is being sincere. “Where are…?”

“They’re upstairs. Harry’s trying to keep Zayn under control. He went a little ballistic earlier, y’know… feeling like shit, we all have. But, he feels especially responsible,” Liam explains, and Louis knows why, and then Liam clears his throat. “Sorry. We’ll talk about this later. Is there anything I can get for you?”

“C- Can I get some water?” Louis asks quietly. “Maybe some Tylenol?”

“Yeah, of course. Headache?” Liam asks as he stands up.

Louis shakes his head. “Not a headache. My stomach feels… I don’t know. Just feel bad,” he mumbles, still feeling awkward talking to the alpha’s after hardly talking to them for months.

Liam takes a deep breath and nods, before heading out of the room.

Louis looks down when he suddenly feels a pair of arms tighten around him. He smiles a little when he sees that Niall is just now waking up. “Hey sunshine,” he whispers, leaning back a little.

Niall whimpers and buries his face in Louis’s lap, and Louis frowns a little.

Liam sighs as he makes his way towards the kitchen, running a hand through his hair. He looks up and sees Harry already standing in the kitchen, on his phone. “Hey,”

Harry looks over and smiles a little when he sees Liam. “Hey. What’s up?”

“Louis is awake. Need to get him some stuff,” Liam says as he grabs a cold water bottle out of the fridge.

Harry perks up the second Liam says Louis is awake. “He’s awake?”

“Don’t get your hopes up, Haz. I don’t know if he wants to talk yet, but I’ll ask if he wants to see you two,” Liam says, sighing softly. “How’s it going with Zayn?”

“You mean the demon upstairs?” Harry asks jokingly, earning a chuckle from Liam. “Better than earlier. Just needed a break from ‘im. I was hoping he’d tired himself out, but alas, no luck.”

Liam turns around and then kisses Harry once before resting his head in Harry’s neck. “I appreciate you, you know that?” He mumbles. “I don’t think I tell you that enough.”

Harry chuckles. “Li, you don’t have to tell me that for me to know,” he says, gently squeezing Liam. “Now, go take care of our omega.” he whispers, kissing Liam’s forehead. “While I go take care of our alpha.”

Liam stands straight again and smiles, watching as Harry heads back upstairs. He grabs some Tylenol before finally heading back to the bed. His heart melts when he sees the two omegas properly cuddling, Louis’s arms tightly around the other omega. Liam regrets excluding Louis from their pack cuddles, knowing how close the two omega’s have been in the past. But, that’s going to change.

“Water,” Liam says as he hands Louis the water bottle. “Tylenol.”

“Oh. Thank you,” Louis whispers as he takes the two items. “Y- You didn’t-”

“Yes I did,” Liam replies quickly, before sighing. “We’re going to get you through this recovery. Besides, there’s a lot I need to make up to you for the way we’ve treated you.” Liam sits on the bed again.

“How much did Paul tell you?” Louis asks nervously.

“Everything,” Liam says, and Louis groans. “I’m glad he did. Things are going to change, Louis. For real. I- I know you’ve been thinking about leaving. I don’t blame you. We’ve been horrible. Absolutely horrible. But, we’d like a second chance. We want to prove to you that we can be good alpha’s.”

“You are good alpha’s,” Louis tries to argue.

“That’s not true, Louis, and you know it,” Liam snaps.

“I’ve seen the way you are with Niall,” Louis says. “You care for him, and love him.”

“But, you’re our omega too. We bonded with you, and we failed as alpha’s. We should have been looking after both of you this whole entire time. I- I don’t know what happened. I’m just… so fuckin’ sorry.”

Louis takes a deep breath. “I- I’ll need some time,” he whispers. “But, if you can prove to me that there’s enough room in this pack for two omega’s, perhaps I’ll stay. I don’t want to leave. I still love all of you.”

“Even after all this shit we’ve put you through?” Liam asks in disbelief.

Louis shrugs his shoulders. “Some would call me crazy. This pack is all I have,” he says. “Besides, I love my sunshine too much to leave.” He smiles softly as he looks down at Niall.

Liam also smiles. “Like I said, we’ll prove it to you, Louis. We won’t let you down again,” he says softly. “Now, I understand if you want to be alone, or just want to be with Niall. I understand that completely. But, I think Zayn is literally going to destroy the entire tour bus if he doesn’t see you by morning.”

Louis can’t help but chuckle. He’s definitely not going to forgive the alpha’s so easily, but he’s willing to give them all a second chance. Zayn is the one who will definitely have to prove himself. “I’ll see him,” Louis says. “This isn’t me forgiving you by any means. But, this is… a start.”

Liam nods. “Thank you,” he whispers, letting out a sigh of relief. “I’ll text Harry.”

 **liam** :  
_bring the demon_

 **harry** :  
_u sure???_

 **liam** :  
_louis said it’s ok_

“Ni, I know you don’t want to… but Zayn’s going to want to be with Louis when he comes down, and… I don’t want him to accidentally hurt you,” Liam says, scooting over to the wall. “Come over here, please?”

Niall whines and squeezes Louis tighter. “My Louis!”

“I’m yours,” Louis whispers, pressing a kiss to Niall’s head. “It’s okay. I’ll give you extra cuddles later, okay?” He gently pushes Niall’s safely into Liam’s arms. Then, he finally pops the Tylenol into his mouth and takes a drink of the water. He looks up when Zayn bursts into the room and his eyes widen slightly.

“Oh my God. Louis,” Zayn breathes when he sees the omega awake. He instantly crawls over to him and pulls Louis into a hug, apologizing to him repeatedly.

“Zayn, _careful_ , he’s fragile right now,” Liam warns as he watches the alpha carefully.

Zayn growls, but he doesn’t let go of Louis, closing his eyes and burying his nose in Louis’s neck.

“Alpha,” Louis whispers, wrapping his arms around Zayn. Louis hates that it took him getting an abortion for the alpha’s to finally notice him again, but at this point, he’ll take anything. He’s been craving attention for so long.

“I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry. We’ve been such a dick to you!” Zayn exclaims.

“Alpha-” Louis tries again.

“Especially me!” Zayn cries. “You tried telling me that you were pregnant, and I ignored you. I’m sorry, Louis. You needed me, _us_ , and we weren’t there for you-”

“Alpha,” Louis manages to pull away slightly so he can look at the distraught alpha. “Zayn, it’s okay.”

Zayn sits up instantly. “How could you say that? Nothing about this is okay!”

Louis looks down for a moment. “I know,” he admits. “I know it’s not. I’m just trying to move on from this.”

Liam clears his throat. “I’d hate to ruin this moment. But, I have to ask. Louis… what did the doctor say about your recovery? Is there anything we need to help you with?”

Louis sighs softly. “He said that I should be fine in a couple of days as long as I rest. It’s different for all women, or… uh, people who can get pregnant. He says it’s normal for me to experience cramps and light bleeding for a couple of weeks. But, overall, it should only last about a week. I just need to take it easy when we’re on stage.”

“Louis, you don’t have to go on stage if you’re not up for it,” Zayn says sternly yet softly. “We have a show almost every day this week. We can either cancel or continue as a four piece.”

“Yeah, it wouldn’t be the first time we went on as a four piece. It wasn’t easy for us to do before, but… anything to keep you healthy and happy. We’ll do whatever you want,” Harry agrees.

Liam smiles proudly as he watches the two alpha’s.

“No, I want to do this,” Louis shakes his head. “If I have to pull out one night because I’m not feeling well, then fine. But, I don’t want to cancel any shows. People pay a lot of money to see us and I want them to be able to go to our show with or without me. But, the Doc said I was okay to go on as long as I rest up.”

“As long as you take time for yourself,” Harry warns softly.

“Harry’s right,” Liam agrees. “You need time to grieve. You lost a baby. I’m sure that wasn’t easy for you, and I’m so sorry that none of us were there to be with you. I’ll be sorry about it for the rest of my life.”

“I’ll admit it, that I am a little sad about losing the baby. But, um, maybe it was for the best,” Louis says, looking up at the alpha’s. “At this point and time. I mean, we’re in the middle of a world tour.”

“They’ll be plenty of more times for us to try for another baby,” Harry adds.

“We’ll be there for you too,” Zayn says, wrapping his arms around Louis. “We don’t say it enough. But... we love you Louis. After everything that happened today, we’re lucky to have an omega like you.”

That’s all it takes for Louis to completely break down into tears, falling into Zayn’s arms.

Harry’s heart breaks as he watches the omega break down like the way he is. He immediately sits down onto the bed beside Louis, as close to him as he can so he can comfort him as well.

Louis is grateful that they have tomorrow off, because he really doesn’t think he’d be able to perform. So, at least he’ll have some time to prepare himself before going back on the stage.

The alpha’s don’t let Louis out of bed anyways, wanting him to rest up as much as possible, because trying to talk him out of performing was out of the question. Louis doesn’t want to disappoint fans. Despite just having gotten an abortion, he feels fine. He hasn’t experienced any bleeding yet. Only cramps.

Louis isn’t used to get this kind of attention from the alpha’s, or Niall. He’s always been close to Niall, but usually the alpha’s are hogging Niall’s attention. He misses this, and he hopes it will keep being like this.

“You’ll be fine, Louis,” Liam says as he stands with Louis backstage for their next concert. “If at any point you feel sick at all, you tell one of us immediately. That’s an alpha’s order. The fans will understand.”

“I _will_ be fine,” Louis says, messing with his earpiece. “I haven’t even had any cramps today.”

“But you did have a headache earlier,” Liam points out.

“But, I don’t anymore. That’s all that matters,” Louis replies with a grin.

“You’re the most stubborn git in the world, Tomlinson,” Liam chuckles. “I know you can do this, I’m just… worried about you. You’ve only had one day of rest. I just want you to be careful.”

“Feeling good?” Zayn asks as he walks up to Liam and Louis. “We’re on stage in a few.”

“Oh, you alpha’s! I’m fine,” Louis huffs with frustration. “This damn earpiece!”

Liam laughs and he gently swats Louis’s hands away, and fixes the earpiece for him. “There,” he says.

“You’ve got this,” Zayn says, gently squeezing Louis’s arms. “Stay close to one of us tonight, yeah?”

“Just in case,” Liam adds. “I know you say you’re fine, but we want you to be close to us just in case anything does happen. And, we have medic standing by too.”

“It’s time, boys!” Louis hears Paul shouting.

Liam smiles, and gently presses a kiss to Louis’s forehead. “Let’s go put on a show,” he whispers.

Zayn pulls Louis into a warm hug, and then they head to their spots.

Louis takes a deep breath as he stands in his spot, praying that the show will go on without any incidents. He feels fine, but his alpha’s are right. Anything could happen at any moment. The worst part is the fans don’t even know what he’s going through. Louis doesn’t want them to know either.

The show starts fine. Normally, Louis is full of energy on stage, running around and starting water fights, but he cuts back. He worries about jumping around, but he still has a smile on his face.

“ _Now she's feeling so low, since she went solo, hole in the middle of my heart like a polo_ ,” Louis and Niall both giggle like children as they make their usual funny hand signs during Niall’s solo, and Louis with his usual lyric changes. Niall can hardly hold it together as he laughs at Louis.

“Fuck off, Louis! I’m trying to sing!” Niall shouts playfully off-mic.

Louis looks around for his water bottle, and whines when he can’t find it anywhere. “Where’d it go?!”

Niall gently taps his shoulder, and hands Louis his own water bottle.

Louis grins at Niall gratefully, and leans over to kiss his cheek, before taking a drink of the water. “Thanks, sunshine,” he says as he sets the drink down, chuckling when the fans scream at their interaction.

“Feeling okay?” Niall whispers to Louis. “Alpha’s keep looking at you.”

“I’m fine,” Louis assures him. “I think I’ll be able to make it through the rest of the show.”

Luckily, Louis does make it through the rest of the show without any incidents. He feels proud of himself, considering the circumstances. The fans don’t suspect anything, despite him holding back.

“I’m proud of you,” Zayn says when they’re lying in bed later on the tour bus. “You didn’t have to do that, but you did. You did a fucking great job tonight.” He leans over and kisses Louis’s cheek.

Louis smiles at the praise. “I didn’t want to let the fans down,” he says.

“You wouldn’t have,” Zayn says. “They understand that we’re humans, and we get sick sometimes too.” He scoots closer to Louis and rests his head on Louis’s chest.

“I know. But I never want to miss a show unless I absolutely have to,” Louis says.

“That’s understandable,” Zayn says. “Did you… really want the baby?”

Louis takes a deep breath as soon as Zayn mentions the baby. “I- It wasn’t the right time,”

“That’s not what I’m asking,” Zayn says as he looks up at Louis. “Would you have kept the baby?”

“If the circumstances were better, then yes. I would have,” Louis admits.

“Maybe one day we can try for another,” Zayn whispers as he wraps his arms around Louis’s waist.

“D- Do you mean that, alpha?” Louis asks, surprised to hear this from Zayn. “With me?”

“Yes. Of course with you,” Zayn says, frowning slightly. “I know how we treated you was so fucking wrong, and... we’ll spend the rest of our lives making up for it. You’re giving us a second chance, so you deserve a second chance too.”

“But, only when the time is right,” Louis says. “I don’t want to have a baby when we’re touring. God, that shit is awful to go through.”

“I know,” Zayn whispers. “We’ll plan it properly next time. Whenever you’re ready to try.” He leans up and gently kisses Louis’s chin, and slowly makes his way up to Louis’s mouth.

“Alpha,” Louis moans as he closes his eyes. “Alpha, we shouldn’t…” Though he doesn't bother stopping Zayn. Louis has missed this so much.

“Hey, what’s going on in there?”

Zayn cringes the second he hears Liam’s voice, and Louis blushes. “Nothing, _Leeyum_!” He shouts, instantly causing him and Louis to fall into a fit of giggles. 

Louis misses this. It’s just like old times, and he hopes things will continue being like this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis thought he was getting better, but turns out that he's still struggling after getting an abortion.

A few weeks have passed by since Louis got his abortion. He’s slowly moving on from his loss, and getting better with the help of his alpha’s. They’ve been taking care of him much better, and including him in pack activities again. Louis feels much happier, even with the guilt of getting rid of the baby still there.

Performing on stage is a little easier now that he’s slowly getting back to his normal self. The fans still don’t know about anything that happened with Louis’s pregnancy or the pack issues, and Louis wants to keep it that way. It’s too personal for the fans to know, and he desperately doesn’t want to talk about it.

Louis stands on stage quietly, watching as Liam reads signs in the crowd. He takes a drink of his water, glancing around himself at all the signs being shown. Then, he spots a group of fans at the top with some not so nice signs being directed towards him.

‘ ** _Louis Doesn’t Belong Here_** ’ is the one sign that sticks out most to him, and hurts him the most, considering everything that’s been going on with the pack. Louis always felt he didn’t necessarily belong, with how he’s not officially part of the pack because of his previous beta ranking.

“Louis?” Niall calls when he notices Louis standing still.

Louis instantly drops the water bottle and quickly hurries off stage without saying anything.

“Louis!” Niall shouts, but it’s too late. He quickly turns and sees Harry and Zayn chatting with each other, both completely oblivious to the fact that Louis has just left the stage, but luckily Liam is the one who instantly senses Louis’s sudden sadness from their bond mark.

Liam turns around and glances around the stage, seeing no sign of Louis and only Niall panicking. “Sorry, one second guys,” Liam says into the mic before rushing down the stage to Niall. “Where’s Louis?”

“H- He just left!” Niall exclaims, throwing his arms up. “I- I tried to call for him…”

“You’re fine, sweetheart. I’ll go find Louis,” Liam gently kisses Niall’s forehead. “Go stand with the alpha’s, and tell them where I’m going. Try to stall as long as possible. Louis might not be coming back on stage.” 

Niall nods, and then he quickly hurries over to Harry and Zayn while Liam rushes backstage.

“Louis?” Liam shouts as he looks around, panic starting to rise in him. “Lou, where are you?” He starts looking around backstage before he finally runs into Paul. “Paul! Where’s Louis? I can’t find him!”

“I know. Come with me,” Paul says, grabbing Liam and leading him to a corner where Louis has squeezed himself into. “We can’t get him to focus. We need to keep the show going.”

“I know. Just let me,” Liam says, before bending down in front of Louis. “Lou?” He gently places a hand on Louis’s leg. “Louis, talk to me, sweetheart. What happened back there?”

Louis whimpers, and finally looks up at Liam with the saddest eyes Liam’s ever seen. “‘M a bad omega!”

Liam frowns at this. “That’s not true, Lou. Why would you think that?” He gently brushes Louis’s hair out of his eyes. “You’re a good omega. I know the other alpha’s would agree with me.”

Louis shakes his head and grips his hair tightly. “Don’t belong here,”

“Louis, you listen to me,” Liam warns softly, earning the omega’s attention. “You _do_ belong here, with us. You’re a part of this pack just as much as Niall is. We love you. Don’t you believe me?”

Louis whimpers and buries his face in his hands as tears pour out of his eyes. Liam’s already seen Louis cry too much the past couple of weeks. He wants to kill whoever made Louis this upset.

Liam spends about five minutes talking to Louis, finally convincing him to come back on stage.

Harry instantly walks up to Louis the second he arrives on stage, and pulls him into a comforting hug, relieved when Louis buries his face in his neck, ignoring the crowd screaming louder at their interaction. Louis doesn’t care about the fans right now. Not after the horrible posters he saw from their “fans”.

“Gonna be okay, love?” Harry asks, gently pulling away from the hug to look down at Louis.

Louis slowly nods his head, turning away from the crowd to wipe away his left over tears. He bends down and grabs a new water bottle, trying to pretend like nothing ever happened. He just needs to get through this show in one piece. All he wants to do is hide somewhere and just cry.

Harry glances over at Zayn, who’s looking at Louis with just as much concern and worry.

“Sorry, guys. We were having some... _technical difficulties_. Thank you Harold for those horrible jokes,” Liam jokes as he looks over Harry, trying to lighten the mood.

“Hey!” Harry shouts, pouting as he looks at Liam. “You love my terrible jokes and you know it.”

Liam chuckles and shakes his head fondly. “Alright, sing along with us. This is Girl Almighty!”

Louis hardly has any energy for the rest of the show, not like usual, and despite his vocals being amazing. He didn’t want to be there, and you could tell, but the fans paid a lot of me money and he wasn’t going to allow his fans to waste money well spent. He didn’t want to disappoint anyone else.

After the final song, Louis gives a final wave before turning around and quickly heading off the stage.

Niall quickly catches up with him and grabs him. “Lou?”

“I’m fine,” Louis snaps, trying to shrug Niall off. “I just need a cigarette before we leave.”

“No, you know Liam doesn’t want you smoking,” Niall says, frowning at Louis.

“I don’t care, Niall!” Louis shouts, startling Niall. “Fuck. I wish everyone would get off my fucking back, Christ.” He gets away from Niall and heads toward the tour buses.

“Niall, there you are,” Zayn runs up to him. “Where’s Louis? Did you see where he went?”

“No,” Niall mumbles, instantly hurrying into Harry’s arms, desperately needing a cuddle from his alpha.

Zayn frowns and he looks over at Liam. “I’ll go find him,” he says, before hurrying towards the tour buses. It only takes him a few moments to find Louis leaning against their tour bus with a cigarette in his hand. “Louis. There you are.” Zayn walks over to him.

“D’ya wanna share?” Louis asks as he holds out his cigarette to Zayn.

Zayn reaches over and takes the cigarette without a word, and then tosses it on the ground, putting it out.

Louis glares at him. “That was a perfectly good cigarette that you just wasted,” he snaps.

“Sorry, but I don’t care. You know how Liam feels about you smoking. It’s not good for you,” Zayn says. “Especially you omega’s. It damages your body, and you need to stay healthy.”

Louis rolls his eyes. “Whatever. I think I deserve a cigarette after the shit I just went through,” he scoffs.

“Wanna talk about it?” Zayn asks, resting his hand on the tour bus beside Louis’s head. “You scared us, you know? When you suddenly disappeared from the stage. Niall almost had a breakdown on stage.”

Louis shrugs his shoulders. “The usual, you know? Don’t know why I even bother with this band when none of the fans want me here,” he grumbles. “They don’t want me. They just want Niall. Precious Niall.”

“Hey, don’t talk about Niall like that,” Zayn warns, instantly making Louis feel guilty. “And, that’s not true, Lou.” Zayn frowns. “This band wouldn’t have the success it has now without you.”

“That’s not true!” Louis snaps, throwing his arms up. “I’m nothing special here. Everybody loves Harry because he’s talented and charming. Liam has the voice of a God. Niall’s the perfect omega that everybody adores. You’re the mysterious bad boy that everybody has a crush on. And then there’s me, boring old Louis who’s just taking up a bunch of space.”

“Stop,” Zayn growls, grabbing a hold of Louis gently. “Don’t ever talk about yourself like that ever again. That’s an alpha’s order. You’re unique, Louis. This band is nothing without you. Your voice is so different, and we would sound so boring without you. You hold us together with your harmonies. Not to mention, you’re absolutely hilarious. You keep us going when we’re all feeling down. We all want you here, Louis. And, I know there are millions of fans who would be disappointed if you weren’t here anymore.”

Louis pouts, and buries his face in Zayn’s chest, and Zayn instantly wraps his arms around Louis.

“I don’t deserve you,” Louis mumbles, glancing up at Zayn.

Zayn smiles and gently kisses Louis. “More like, we don’t deserve you,”

Zayn finally gets Louis to calm down, and they make it back onto the tour bus. Harry and Liam are making some tea in the kitchen when they enter the tour bus. Niall is sitting by himself on the couch.

Louis instantly heads to Niall, knowing he owes him an apology.

“Ni?” Louis asks softly, instantly earning Niall’s attention. “Hey, sunshine.” Louis carefully sits beside him. “Ni, I- I’m so sorry. I was just angry earlier. I shouldn’t have taken my anger out on you.”

Niall instantly punches Louis’s shoulder. “You ass! You had me fucking worried. Don’t ever do that again,”

Louis chuckles, and instantly pulls Niall into a hug. “‘M sorry, Ni. I promise not to do it again,”

Niall sighs, and reaches up to kiss Louis once. “What happened? Why did you run off stage like that?”

Louis shakes his head. “I don’t want to talk about it right now. It’s not important. I’m fine now,”

“Can we go upstairs and cuddle in your fort?” Niall asks hopefully.

“That old thing?” Louis asks, raising his eyebrows. He almost completely forgot about the fort he built awhile ago when he was feeling lonely because of the lack of attention he was getting from his alpha's, but now he doesn’t really need it anymore now that things are getting better with the pack again. But still, Louis never took it down. “Why do you want to go up there?”

“Because... I just do!” Niall pouts. “Pretty please? Can we?” He shakes Louis gently.

“Okay!” Louis laughs and shoves Niall playfully. “We can go up and cuddle. You’re so weird.”

“Wait a minute, Louis. You’re not going anywhere yet,” Liam says as he walks into the lounge with the other two alpha’s. “Come on, you know what I want. Hand them over.”

Louis whines. “Come on! They’re brand new-” He pouts when Liam gives him a warning glare. He digs into his pockets and pulls out his pack of cigarettes, and then hands them over to Liam.

“Now, normally I would punish you for this, but I won’t, because you’ve already had a shitty night tonight,” Liam says softly. “We will be talking later, Lou. What happened tonight isn’t okay. It’s been a long night. Go ahead. Us alpha’s will be down here if you need us.”

Louis grins and jumps up from the couch excitedly, pulling Niall up with him. “Come on! It’s cuddle time. Thank you alpha,” he says, kissing Liam’s cheek, earning a laugh from Liam.

“Hey! I want to join in on the cuddles,” Harry pouts as he watches the omega’s.

“Come on, you big teddy bear. We can make room for one more,” Louis says, leading the way upstairs.

Liam looks over at Zayn and smiles once the two are alone. “So, looks like it’s just you and me,”

Zayn laughs, and grabs Liam to pull him closer. “Yeah? And, what are you implying, Alpha?” He asks.

“I think you know damn well what I’m implying, Malik,” Liam quickly grabs Zayn and pushes him down onto the couch and straddles him. “It’s been too long since I’ve had you to myself.”

“So have me,” Zayn whispers, pulling Liam into a rough kiss.

****

Louis tries to get himself back on track after the incident that happened on stage the other night, but now he’s having a difficult time, and he doesn’t know why. All he can do on stage while singing is look out for more horrid signs from fans. He hasn’t seen any, but that doesn’t stop him from looking.

Zayn notices Louis’s behavior instantly, so he decides to take Louis out one night on a day off. Niall insists on going with him. So Zayn takes them to the nearest bar that he can find.

“Is this a good idea, alpha?” Louis asks once they’re sitting at a bar. “How did you even convince Liam to let us go out tonight when we have a show tomorrow? He never lets us go out like this.”

Zayn rolls his eyes before turning to look at Louis. “Don’t worry about it. You needed a night out, babe,”

“What exactly are you trying to say?” Louis asks, crossing his arms against his chest.

Zayn sighs. “Lou-”

“Alpha, I want a drink!” Niall complains loudly as he walks beside Louis. “You promised me. I haven’t had a drink in weeks. The inner Irishman in me is so disappointed in myself.”

Zayn laughs. “Don’t worry, love. I’ve got you,” he says, before handing Niall a beer. “There. Happy?”

“Yes! I know you alpha’s don’t allow us to drink on tour but I’m still not happy about it. But, still love you!” Niall grins and kisses Zayn’s cheek, before happily hopping into the chair beside Louis with his drink.

“Babe, I’ve been watching you on stage. You’re so fucking stressed, and you needed a night where you didn’t have to worry about fans and those stupid signs. You’ve had a rough couple of weeks.”

“More like months,” Louis mumbles. “You’re forgetting all the hell I went through before I got pregnant.”

“I haven’t forgotten anything,” Zayn snaps. “I’m just trying to make up for my mistakes.”

Louis sighs. “I’m not complaining about being out with you. I just don’t wanna drink right now. Okay?”

“That’s fine, babe. Means there’s an extra pair of eyes to watch that one over there,” Zayn says, nodding his towards Niall. “He’s gonna get fucking wasted tonight. I just know it.”

“You’re the one who said he could drink,” Louis chuckles.

“Liam said he could drink,” Zayn quickly corrects him. “For whatever fucking reason.”

“Ah, I’ll have to thank Liam later then,” Niall speaks up. “By the way, I can hear you, you know?”

Zayn laughs. “You shut up over there and enjoy your drink!”

“Don’t worry, I will!” Niall grins, before taking a gulp of his drink, earning a giggle from Louis.

Zayn stays out with the two omega’s way past midnight, with Liam’s permission of course. Even with Niall being completely wasted, the three have an incredible time. They haven’t had such a night out in so long, and Zayn’s just glad that even Louis enjoyed himself. That is, until they leave the bar.

“Fuck. There’s paparazzi outside, stay close, alright? Niall, grab a hold of Louis please,” Zayn begs.

“Don’t worry, we’ve got you boys covered,”

Zayn looks up and sighs in relief when he sees Paddy and Preston walking up to them. “Liam?”

“Yes. Liam’s been on twitter all night, keeping tabs on you. He knew that you would need our help, so...” Paddy explains. “Stay behind us, and we’ll get you to the car, got it?”

“I’ve got Niall,” Louis says to Zayn, keeping a tight grip on Niall’s arm.

Louis keeps his head down as they walk outside, not daring to look up at the paparazzi.

“Zayn! Niall!”

“Louis, is it true you were pregnant?”

Louis instantly looks up as soon as he hears the paparazzi shout the question. How did they know? How do they always find out?

“Louis, ignore them,” Zayn whispers into Louis’s ear.

“Did you get rid of the baby?” The same paparazzi shouts.

Louis instantly stops dead in his tracks and looks over at the paparazzi, but before he can say anything, Zayn grabs a hold of him and keeps pushing him forward, knowing what would happen if he didn’t.

Finally, they get to the car. Paddy agrees to drive so Zayn can sit in the back with them.

“Louis? Lou, hey… hey look at me,” Zayn tries desperately once they’re all sitting in the back. Niall’s sitting on the other side of him, though he’s still a bit too drunk.

Louis chokes out a sob, instantly earning Niall’s attention.

“Fuck,” Zayn curses before pulling Louis into a hug, making sure to keep his face covered from the paparazzi still outside their car. “Shh, it’s okay. Step on it, Paddy. Please, we need to get Louis back!”

“I’m trying my best, Zayn. There are paparazzi everywhere right now,” Paddy says.

Niall frowns, and reaches over to grab a hold of Louis, wishing he could do something more for him.

Finally, the three boys make it back to the tour bus.

Louis breaks down as soon as they enter, unable to hold his tears in any longer.

Liam immediately scoops Louis up into his arms and carries him to the big bed.

“What happened?” Harry asks, turning to look at Zayn.

“Everything was fine. We had fun tonight. Then, we started to leave and paparazzi were everywhere! Paddy and Preston were there, and I tried my best to protect them. But, I can’t stop the paparazzi from shouting horrid things. If people didn’t know about Louis’s pregnancy before, then they do now. One of the fucking paparazzi asked Louis if he was pregnant, and got rid of the baby. It set Louis off,” Zayn explains.

“Fuck,” Harry curses, running a hand through his hair. “He was doing so well!”

“I know, Haz!” Zayn hisses, before taking a deep breath. “It’s obvious that the guilt is still getting to him. It couldn’t have been an easy thing for him to do, and he did it alone. None of us were there for him.”

“As if I’m still not feeling guilty about that. Come on,” Harry turns, and they head back towards the bed, where they find Louis curled up in Liam’s lap, and Niall beside them.

“Come on, sweetheart. Talk to me,” Liam whispers, glancing up at the two alpha’s. “What happened?”

Louis sniffs and he quickly wipes away his tears. “It’s just… e- everytime I think I’m finally getting over it… s- something pulls me back,” he mumbles, shaking his head.

Liam takes a deep breath. “The baby?” He whispers, gently rubbing Louis’s back.

“Paparazzi, babe,” Zayn adds softly, leaning against the doorway as he watches Louis carefully. “Pricks can’t keep their fucking noses out of celebrities lives. Don’t know how they know anything.”

Liam closes his eyes and pulls Louis closer. “Did you say anything to them?”

“No,” Louis mumbles, gripping onto Liam’s shirt tightly. “Wanna sleep. ‘M tired, alpha.”

“Okay,” Liam whispers, before helping Louis get into a more comfortable position under the blankets, and then he gently guides Niall over to Louis so they can cuddle and sleep next to each other.

Liam stands up once the two omega’s are asleep, and then follows the others out to the lounge.

“What are we going to do about Louis?” Zayn asks Liam.

“I- I don’t know,” Liam mumbles. “There must be something we can do to help him.”

“Maybe talking about it would help him. We haven’t really talked about what happened,” Harry adds.

“I don’t know,” Liam bites his lip nervously. “I just don’t want to make things worse for Louis. He’s already been through so much shit. I just want to make things better for him.”

****

Louis refuses to talk to a shrink or a therapist, so ultimately, Louis decides to leave the tour early. The boys have already told him that they aren’t mad at him, and support his decision. They know it hasn’t been easy for him to recover from the abortion while being on tour. Louis didn’t get the proper recovery time that he needs, and performing on stage almost every night makes it even harder for Louis.

 **@Louis_Tomlinson** : _so sorry that I have to pull out of tour at such last minute. disappointing fans is something that I never want to do. there’s just a lot going on that no one knows about that makes it hard for me to perform every night. maybe one day i’ll tell my story. for now, i hope you can understand xx_

Going home is exactly what Louis needs in order to get his head back in the right space. Louis stays with his older sister, mostly because his alpha’s don’t want him alone at home for such a long time. Though, Louis doesn’t mind because he hardly gets to see his sisters thanks to his parents. But, being away from his alpha’s and Niall is not easy, especially when he already went through months without attention.

For three months, he texts and calls his alpha’s every day, and sometimes FaceTimes them.

Louis can’t wait to see them again. But, he’s glad that he was able to get the three months of rest that he desperately needed. Louis doesn’t think the guilt of getting rid of the baby will ever go away completely, but he’s getting better and that’s all that really matters.

Louis stands in front of the window, waiting for his alpha’s and Niall to arrive back home. He’s been waiting all morning, knowing that they were coming home today. It’s been too long since he’s seen them.

Louis gasps the second he sees the car pull up. He smiles, and runs to the front door. He whines as he struggles to get the door open, before finally opening the door. Louis can’t wait another second.

Louis looks up just as Liam is getting out of the car.

“Alpha!” Louis squeaks before running over to him and jumping into his arms.

Liam laughs as he luckily catches Louis in his arms, holding onto him tightly. “Fuck, I’ve missed you,” Liam breathes as he takes in Louis’s scent. “Missed you so much.”

Louis pulls away and kisses Liam. “Never wanna be away from you like that again,” he whispers.

“You needed it though,” Liam whispers, nuzzling his nose against Louis’s neck.

“Alpha! Quit hogging him! You’re not the only one who’s missed him!”

Liam laughs when he hears Niall’s voice, and then he gently places Louis back down on the ground so that the two omega’s can reunite with each other. He smiles as he watches the two hug.

“Finally,” Harry says as he walks beside Liam. “Things are back to how they should be.”

Liam looks over at the other two alpha’s and smiles. “We’ve got two months alone with our omega’s, so we better make it count. And, we have a lot to make up for how we treated Louis before,” he says. “But, right now, I just wanna get inside and cuddle with my pack. How does that sound, boys?”

Louis grins as he looks over at Liam, though he keeps his arms around Niall. “Perfect!”


	3. Alternative Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would happen if Louis keeps the baby.

_You can do this_ , Louis thinks to himself as he stands outside the kitchen. _Just tell them you’re pregnant!_

Louis takes a deep breath as he stuffs his hands in his hoodie pocket, before walking into the kitchen, where Zayn is currently at. It’s been a hectic day, mostly with the three alpha’s getting ready for tour. They’re leaving tomorrow, and they’ll be gone for quite a few months as well.

Louis couldn’t think of a worse timing to get pregnant.

But, it’s honestly not his fault. Zayn insisted on helping him with his last heat which was three weeks ago. Louis tried telling him that he didn’t need the help, he’d gone through a heat alone before. But also, with the lack of attention Louis’s been getting from the alpha’s, Louis couldn’t help but need his alpha.

Louis has no idea what happened to their pack. They used to be so tight together. But then, the alpha’s shifted their attention more to Niall the past few months, leaving Louis alone in the dark. It’s not good for an omega. They need their alpha, and they can spiral out of control without the care of an alpha. Louis’s pretty good at taking care of himself, but lately, it’s been hard when he’s constantly craving attention.

“Alpha?” Louis speaks nervously. _Please don’t ignore me again._

Zayn looks over when he hears Louis’s voice. “Can’t talk right now, babe. Gotta get ready for tour,”

“Please, it’s important,” Louis begs. “Don’t you have a minute to spare?”

“We’ll talk later,” Zayn says, squeezing Louis’s shoulder before leaving the kitchen.

Louis looks down as tears begin to form in his eyes. He doesn’t know why he keeps trying.

_Why am I even still here? The boys would obviously be better off without me._

“Oh, Lou-”

Louis jumps slightly as soon as he hears Harry’s voice. Harry’s the only one who pays an ounce of attention to him still. He’s the one who keeps Louis still going these days.

“Have you finished packing yet?” Harry asks as he walks up to Louis.

Louis quickly wipes away a tear that slips out of his eyes. He looks over at Harry and slowly nods, even though he knows he hasn’t finished packing yet. But, they leave tomorrow morning…

“Come on, talk to me please,” Harry tries.

Louis scoffs. “Why do _I_ have to talk to you when none of you bother to talk to _me?_ ” He asks angrily.

“What? Louis, what are you talking about?” Harry asks worriedly, placing a hand on Louis’s shoulder, causing Louis to flinch slightly at the touch. He desperately wishes the boys would be more affectionate, but he doesn’t bother to ask because he knows he won’t get anything from them unless it’s for sex.

“Nothing. Just… forget about it,” Louis snaps, shaking his head. “Excuse me while I go to my bedroom, because I’m not bloody important enough to share a room with one of my _three_ alpha's!”

“Louis-!” Harry begins. He sighs as he watches Louis walk out of the kitchen.

“What’s up with him?” Zayn asks when he re-enters the kitchen, looking at Harry with raised eyebrows.

Harry frowns as he looks up at Zayn. “Hey, we pay enough attention to Louis, don’t we?”

“What do you mean?” Zayn asks. “Where’s this coming from?”

“It’s just something that Louis said to me. We pay attention to Niall all the time. But, when’s the last time any of us have properly paid attention to Louis?” Harry asks with concern.

“I was just with Louis the other week,” Zayn tells him.

“The other week?” Harry asks. “And, let me guess… the only thing you did with him is have sex.”

“I took care of him during his heat, Harry. You fucking know this. What are you trying to say?” Zayn asks with frustration.

“Forget it. You’re hopeless!” Harry exclaims, throwing his arms up. He shakes his head, and then he storms out of the kitchen without saying another word. Harry will make sure Louis is getting the attention he deserves and needs from everyone in their pack, including Niall. He doesn’t like the thought of one of their omega’s being left all alone with no one to pay attention to them.

Liam is the first to wake up in the morning, and he makes sure the other two alpha’s are up first as well.

“Harry, can you please go wake Louis up? And make sure everything he needs is packed?” Liam asks.

“No,” Harry says as he stands in the doorway, crossing his arms against his chest.

“Excuse me?” Liam asks, turning to look at Harry.

“You’re the lead alpha, aren’t you? It’s your job to make sure the pack is intact, on schedule,”

“Whatever! I don’t have fucking time for this right now,” Liam snaps, before storming out of the bedroom.

Niall frowns as he lifts his head up to look at Harry. “I can’t believe you just did that,”

Harry looks over at Niall and shrugs his shoulders in response.

Niall groans and rubs his eyes tiredly. “Fuck. It’s too early. Liam’s going to be so pissed about this later,” he mumbles, before flopping back down onto the pillows with a huff.

Liam flips on the lights once he gets to Louis’s bedroom. He sighs softly when he sees the oldest omega curled up in the sheets, sleeping peacefully. “Louis, come on. Wake up,” he says. “Time to get ready.”

Louis groans as he curls further into the sheets. “Go away,” he mumbles.

“Come on, if you’re not out of that bed in five minutes, you’re not going on tour,” Liam warns.

“Paul won’t let that happen,” Louis mumbles from under the blankets, before lifting his head up slowly.

Liam looks around, and then he spots Louis’s suitcase propped up against the wall. He walks over to it, and unzips it. He sighs when he sees that Louis has only halfway packed his suitcase. “Jesus Christ, Louis. You had two days to pack! Even longer than that!”

Louis whimpers and quickly buries his head under the blankets again, scared to be yelled at.

“Come on, get up!” Liam shouts, before walking over to the closet and pulling out clothes for Louis.

Louis hesitates before pushing himself up in a sitting position. He takes a deep breath, and then he starts to feel it. It happens almost every morning now. This morning sickness, and Louis isn’t a fan of it.

Louis grabs a hold of his stomach, before sliding off the bed and rushing to his connected bathroom.

“Louis?” Liam calls, walking to the bathroom a few seconds later. He frowns as he watches Louis get sick. “Lou, what’s wrong?” He walks over to him once he finishes, bending down slightly.

“I’m f- fine,” Louis mumbles, wiping his mouth off with the back of his arm.

“No, you’re not fine, Lou,” Liam says, placing his hand on Louis’s back, and Louis can’t help but lean in to the touch. It’s been far too long since he’s gotten any affection from their lead alpha. “I know something was wrong. I- I could feel it through our bond mark. I should have said something sooner. I’ll text Zayn and have him bring you up some medicine. We’ll make sure to get extra for the road as well.”

Louis frowns at the mention of Zayn. “C- Can you get it instead of Zayn?”

“I could, but I have a million things to do right now, love. Why? What’s wrong with Zayn? Is there something going on that I don’t know about?”

“No,” Louis replies quickly. “N- No, nothing’s wrong.”

Liam sighs, and then he pulls out his phone, sending a text to Zayn about the medicine.

Unfortunately for Louis, things don’t get better for him with the pack once tour starts. He desperately tries to keep himself together at the start, not wanting to have the fans notice anything, because he knows that their fans analyze everything they do. But, being pregnant now makes things even worse for him when the alpha’s are practically ignoring his existence. Louis feels like he’s tried everything at this point.

Louis ultimately stops caring about himself altogether. He doesn’t take care of himself like he should, and doesn’t eat like he should either, despite being pregnant. If he wasn’t pregnant, he’d be smoking and drinking right now. But, if the alpha’s have stopped caring, then so can he.

That’s why, a month into tour, Louis decides to get an abortion. He tries to talk to Zayn, any of the alpha’s, even Niall, but they all ignore him. Even if he did get their attention, they still wouldn’t listen to him.

“Has anyone seen Louis?” Niall asks one evening, walking into the lounge of their tour bus. They’ve had the whole day off, so they’ve just been relaxing on the bus. Niall is the first to notice Louis’s absence.

“No. I haven’t seen Louis all day,” Zayn says as he looks up at Niall.

“Well, that’s not good. I can’t find him anywhere on the bus. Not a trace of him,” Niall says with worry.

Liam frowns as he rubs Louis’s bond mark on his neck. “Something’s wrong,” he says, before sitting up and sniffing. “Louis isn’t on the tour bus either. Louis would have told us if he was going somewhere.”

“He must have snuck out,” Harry speaks up. “When did he have time to sneak-? Dammit!” He jumps up from his spot on the couch, startling the other boys. “He did sneak out!”

“Haz, what’s going on?” Liam asks, the youngest alpha’s behavior worrying him.

“Before we left for tour, Louis kept saying to me how he wasn’t important enough to us, that we only cared about Niall. I had intentions of making sure we paid attention to him, but I just got distracted.”

“H- Have we really not been paying attention to Louis?” Niall asks as his eyes widen. “Harry, I asked you, and you promised me that Louis was being taken care of!”

“I thought he was!” Harry shouts back.

“We haven’t been the kindest to Louis, have we?” Zayn asks, frowning as guilt builds up in him.

“Speak for yourself!” Harry scoffs. “I’m the only alpha here who pays an ounce of attention to him. Tell me the last time either of you actually paid attention to Louis and made sure that he was alright. Shit, I stay with him at hotels to make sure nothing happens to him. You two are too busy fighting of which one of you gets to stay with Niall when we stay at hotels. I’m not blaming you Niall. This isn’t your fault at all.”

Niall takes a deep breath as he runs a hand through his hair, shaking his head. “That doesn’t make me feel less guilty. I’m in the same boat here, since I haven’t been paying attention to him just as much. Fuck. We’re supposed to be his mates, his pack! We bonded with him. _Married him._ ”

“Shit, this is bad. It’s no wonder he favors you more Harry,” Liam whispers, frowning. “Fuck. I’m supposed to be the pack leader, and I’ve let Louis down.” He quickly pulls out his phone.

“What are you doing?” Harry asks as he watches Liam.

“I’m calling Louis,” Liam mumbles. “We need to bring him back here, beg for his forgiveness, and then spend the rest of our lives apologizing for how we’ve treated him.”

It takes a few tries before Louis finally answers his phone.

“H- Hello?” Louis asks quietly, sniffing.

Liam’s heart breaks at the sound of Louis’s voice. He can tell Louis has been crying. “Louis,” he breathes. “Louis, where are you? We know you’re not on the tour bus.

“I’m- I’m at the h- hospital,” Louis tells him nervously.

“H- Hospital?” Liam asks, looking up at the others with concern. “Why are you at the hospital, Louis? Please tell me that you’re not there alone.”

“No, Liam. I’m not alone. I’m with Paul,” Louis snaps. “Why do you care if I’m at the hospital anyways? You haven’t even cared about me for _months_. I thought you were supposed to be my alpha.”

“Louis, we _do_ care, even though you have every right to believe we don’t. I’m so sorry for how we’ve been treating you. You have no idea how awful we feel. Please, tell us why you’re at the hospital,” Liam says.

Louis takes a deep breath. “I’m pregnant,” he finally says.

Liam instantly drops his phone as soon as Louis speaks the two words.

“What is it?” Harry asks, frowning at Liam.

Liam ignores Harry and then he quickly picks up his phone again. “You’re what?”

“I’m pregnant,” Louis repeats. “Not for long though, so don’t get too excited.”

“What do you mean _not for long?_ ” Liam asks, his heart pounding against his chest.

“Fuck. I’ve come to the hospital to get an abortion, Liam. I’ve tried telling you that I’m pregnant, all of you. For _weeks_. But you’ve ignored me! I have no idea what I’ve done to deserve this, but I’m tired of it, Liam. There’s plenty of reasons why I shouldn’t have this pup. Or, maybe I should have him. I should have him and not allow any of you near him, give you a taste of your own damn medicine,” Louis snaps.

“Louis,” Liam whispers as his voice cracks slightly. It’s been a long time since he’s heard Lois that angry, but he can’t even blame him. Him and the other two alpha’s haven’t exactly been the best alpha’s to him. “I don’t blame you for what you’re feeling. Please, give us another chance. We can be good alpha’s.”

It’s silent for a moment.

“Fine,” Louis finally speaks, earning a sigh of relief from Liam. “Don’t be so relieved yet. You’re gonna have to prove in less than seven months why I should allow you to be near this baby. I fucking mean it, Liam. If there’s no improvement by the time this baby arrives, then I’m gone. Pack wise.”

“We will. I swear, we will,” Liam says, standing up. “Just… don’t do anything yet. Don’t go anywhere. Which hospital are you at? We’re on our way to get you.”

Liam hangs up the phone once he finally gets Louis’s location.

“We’re leaving _now_ ,” Liam orders as he grabs his jacket off the arm of the couch. “We need to go pick up our omega from the hospital. Come with me, or don’t. I don’t care.”

“Liam, wait a second... what the fuck is going on?” Zayn asks.

“Louis’s pregnant!”

Niall lets out a squeak as his eyes widen in shock. “Louis’s pregnant? Come on, we have to go right now!” He quickly grabs Harry and leads the way out of the tour bus, but Zayn’s doesn’t move from his spot, completely frozen still with shock from hearing that Louis is pregnant.

“Zayn, are you coming?” Liam asks, frowning slightly.

“It’s mine,” Zayn whispers, slowly looking up at Liam.

“What?” Liam asks, blinking a few times.

“The baby. It’s mine,” Zayn says, taking a deep breath. “I helped Louis with his last heat. Fuck. It all makes sense now. He’s been trying to tell me for weeks, but I _ignored_ him. I fucking ignored him, Liam.”

Liam takes a deep breath. “We’ll talk about it. I promise. Trust me, I know what you’re feeling,” he says, gently placing a hand on Zayn’s shoulder. “But right now, we need to go get our omega.”

Zayn slowly nods, and then he follows Liam off the tour bus.

When they arrive at the hospital, Niall is the first to spot Louis waiting for them. He sees Louis pacing back and forth on the hospital pavement with Paul not to far away from him. Niall then sees him scratching the palm of his hands with his fingernails, which makes him worry even more.

“He’s itching for a cigarette. I can tell,” Niall whispers as he stares at Louis. “Fuck, I need him to get to him right now. Let me out of this Goddamn car!” He pounds on the door.

“Niall,” Liam warns as he gives the omega a warning glare.

Niall glares right back at him, and then he jumps out of the car once parked. 

“Niall!” Harry shouts as his eyes widen, watching the omega run away from the car.

Niall ignores Harry shouting his name, and instantly runs over to Louis and throws his arms around him.

“Niall!” Louis yelps in surprise. He looks up and blinks a few times when he sees the three alpha’s hesitantly walking towards him. Louis takes a deep breath. He wants nothing more than to just run up to those alpha’s and hug each of them, but he’s so upset with them that he has to hold himself back.

Niall takes a deep breath as he hugs Louis tightly. “I’m so fucking sorry,” he whispers. “I had no idea, Louis. I was promised that you were being looked after. I knew something was wrong when the alpha’s didn’t know about your last heat. They always know when our heats are!”

****

_Niall walks into the living room, and frowns when he only sees Harry sitting on the couch, no sign of Zayn._

_“Hazza? Where’s Zayn?” Niall asks, walking over to the couch._

_“With Louis. Louis apparently started his heat,” Harry tells him, before looking up at the worried omega. “Why? Is there something that you needed?”_

_“No. Zayn just promised me cuddles. Why didn’t we know that Louis was starting his heat?”_

_Harry gently holds up his hand, motioning for Niall to sit on his lap, to which Niall happily complies. “Yeah, we don’t know. He usually doesn’t start until the end of the month. Something must have triggered an early heat. I’ve already informed Liam. Hope you’re okay with just us for a few days.”_

_“Of course I’m okay with that. It’s just… I think something’s wrong. I haven’t seen Louis around a lot lately. Is he being taken care of?” Niall asks, turning to look at Harry._

_“Of course he is, sunshine,” Harry tries to assure Niall. “I think Liam said he’s been writing a lot recently. You know how he gets when he starts writing songs.”_

_Niall frowns, though he decides not to argue with the alpha. Instead, he cuddles up beside Harry._

_Niall still has a feeling that something is wrong with his fellow omega. But, he can only hope that Harry is right about Louis just being focused on his song writing._

_When Louis’s heat is finally finished a few days later, Niall finds Louis in the hallway, slipping on a jacket. Which Niall finds odd. The alpha’s usually never allow he or Louis to leave the house alone, for safety._

_“Louis, there you are! How was your heat?” Niall asks, walking up to him._

_Louis looks over at Niall, seeming exhausted as he usually is after a heat. “I’m fine,” he replies simply. “Just like every other heat. Sorry for stealing Zayn. You can have him back now, don’t worry.”_

_“You weren’t stealing Zayn from me. He’s your alpha too, silly. Where are you going?” Niall asks curiously. “Do the alpha’s know that you’re leaving the house?”_

_Louis scoffs to himself. “Don’t worry. I just need to get some cigarettes from the gas station. I’ll be back,”_

_“Cigarettes? Louis, you know Liam doesn’t like you smoking,” Niall says as he walks closer to Louis. “Lou, are you okay? You don’t smoke unless you’re stressed.”_

_“I’m fine, Niall. Well, if Liam has a problem, then he can come talk to me about it. Like I said, I’ll be back,” Louis snaps before opening the door and storming out of the house without saying another word to Niall._

_Niall blinks as he stands there, staring at the front door, dumbfounded by what just happened._

_Now he knows something is definitely wrong with Louis. But, what?_

****

“I don’t want you to apologize for anything, Niall,” Louis whispers, gently hugging Niall back.

“I’d hate to break this up…” The boys look over and see Paul walking up to them. “But, we really need to get back to the tour bus before we start drawing attention, and that’s the last thing we need right now. Liam, before you go, a word, please?

Liam takes a deep breath as he stares at Paul, already knowing what Paul is going to say to him, and he’s really not looking forward to it. “Harry, Zayn. Please take the omega’s back to the car,” Liam orders. “I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

“Niall. Louis. Come on,” Harry says softly.

Once in the car, Niall turns to look at Louis. “Let me see your hands,” he says.

“What?” Louis asks, blinking a few times as he looks at Niall. “Why do you want to see my hands?”

“Just let me,” Niall mumbles as he gently grabs Louis’s hands. He turns them over and sighs when he sees the slightly bloody scratches on his palms. “Louis.” He looks up at the older omega with a frown.

“I’m fine,” Louis mumbles as he tries to pull his hands back.

“Don’t lie, Lou. You’re not fine,” Niall mumbles, throwing his arms around Louis and hugging him tightly. “We’re gonna take better care of you, and that pup. Gosh. I can’t believe you’re pregnant!”

Harry smiles softly at the two omega’s. “We’ll get those hands cleaned when we get back to the bus,”

The door opens, and Liam gets into the car, obviously looking upset. “Let’s go,” he tells the Uber driver.

Louis takes a deep breath as he stares at Liam, knowing full well these next few days are going to be nothing but stressful and busy, and he’s really not looking forward to it.

Louis is right. The next few days are rather stressful, but luckily the band have a few days off before they have to do another show. Liam demanded that they reschedule any couple upcoming shows they can, knowing full well that none of the boys were in the right headspace to perform.

Louis’s actually dreading when they have to talk about the pregnancy. He knows that the boys are only giving him space right now, which he appreciates after everything that’s happened recently.

“How are you feeling?” Niall asks quietly when he and Louis are cuddled up in the big bed. “You know, you don’t have to perform tomorrow if you’re not feeling up to it. We totally understand.”

“Stop it. I’m fine, Niall. Honestly. We’ve already had to reschedule three shows because of me. I’m not going to disappoint anymore fans. I didn’t even really need the three days off to begin with.”

“Yes you did. We all did. Even the alpha’s. Believe it or not, they feel awful for how they’ve acted,”

“I don’t want to talk about it right now,” Louis mumbles.

Niall frowns, and snuggles closer to Louis. “Liam mentioned you said you were leaving us?”

Louis sighs. “I only said that to scare him, don’t worry. I don’t think I could ever actually leave,”

“What? Even after everything that we’ve done to you?” Niall asks with utter shock. “I mean, Christ, Louis. You almost got an abortion because of all of this. That’s a big deal!”

“You’ve done nothing,” Louis warns softly, before sighing. “It’s not your fault. I just want to know… why? Everything was just fine before. I mean, maybe they got bored of me.”

Niall growls, starting Louis. “Sorry, Lou. I’m just so mad. I’m going to kick those alpha’s asses!”

“Now that’s something I would pay to see,” Louis giggles, causing Niall to giggle as well.

Louis looks over when he hears someone clearing their throat, and takes a deep breath when he sees Harry standing in the doorway nervously. He chuckles when Niall squeezes him protectively. “It’s okay, Niall. Harry’s not the one that I’m upset with,” he whispers.

“Is there room for one more in this cuddle session?” Harry asks hopefully.

Niall looks up at Louis, who slowly nods. “I guess so,” he says.

Harry’s eyes instantly light up, and he instantly climbs onto the bed, crawling onto the other side of Louis. “Lou, I’m so sorry. I feel terrible. I meant to make things better after we talked before tour,” Harry says.

“C’mere you big teddy bear,” Louis mumbles as he pulls Harry closer. “I know. You noticed, and you tried. That’s more than Liam and Zayn ever did. Like I said, you’re not the one I’m upset with.”

“Fuck. I’ve missed you,” Harry whispers, kissing Louis roughly yet sweetly.

Louis closes his eyes as he kisses Harry back. His grip on Niall tightens when Niall suddenly starts kissing his neck too. It’s been so long since he’s gotten this kind of attention from any of the boys.

Harry pulls away from the kiss and looks down at Louis, sighing softly. “You have every right to be upset with Liam and Zayn for how they treated you. I know they both feel incredibly guilty. But trust me, Lou, they’re going to try to make things right,” he whispers.

“All I can say is that I hope you’re right, Haz,” Louis whispers as he stares at Harry.

Harry gently kisses Louis’s forehead. “Just give them time. I think that’s what we all need,”

“I think what I need is bedtime,” Louis mumbles, yawning loudly, earning more giggles from Niall.

Harry chuckles. “You’re right. We’ve got a big day tomorrow, let’s get some sleep,”

****

Even though Louis has performed pregnant many times now since they’ve been on tour, he’s extremely nervous for the show tonight. It’s the first show he’s performing with the boys knowing he’s pregnant, and he’s not sure what to expect at all. He just hopes the show will go smoothly.

“Nervous?”

Louis looks over and takes a deep breath when he sees Liam. “Y- Yeah,”

“Don’t be. I’m sure you’re going to smash it,” Liam tries to assure him. “You’ve been doing it so far.”

“Yeah, but I’m pregnant. Anything could happen. I just don’t want to get sick in the middle of a show,” Louis mumbles as he looks down at his hands.

“Do you feel sick right now?” Liam asks, frowning slightly.

“A little, but I think I’ll be fine,” Louis says. He sighs when he sees the concerned look on Liam’s face. “Honestly. I’ll be fine. Trust me. I wouldn’t be here right now if I thought I was going to be sick.”

“Has it been terrible? The morning sickness?” Liam asks curiously.

“It’s honestly the worst part of being pregnant. Well, that’s not true. Not being able to smoke is the worst,” Louis says, shrugging his shoulders. He looks over when Paul starts shouting about the show starting.

“I’m sure you’ll do great. Just take it easy tonight, okay?” Liam says, gently kissing Louis’s cheek.

Louis turns to look at Liam, desperately wanting more from the alpha despite the fact that he’s supposed to be staying mad at him, but Liam’s already gone to get in his spot for the show.

Louis does do great throughout the beginning of the show. He takes it easy, not jumping around like he usually does or starting water fights with Liam. Being on stage is the one time he always got attention from the alpha’s before they knew everything. But Louis doesn’t want to risk it. The first part of his pregnancy has already been rocky enough, and he desperately wants to make up for that.

Louis and Niall sit down in their usual spot for Over Again, and now Louis’s stomach is really starting to act up suddenly. He worries he won’t be able to do his solos well.

“Ni, can you sing my solo?” Louis whispers to Niall as the song starts playing.

“What?” Niall asks nervously as he looks over at Louis. “You want _me_ to sing your solo?”

“Don’t feel well. I don’t want to risk messing up my solo. Please? You’ll do great,” Louis begs.

“O-Okay, I’ll sing it for you. Are you gonna be okay?” Niall asks worriedly.

“I’ll be fine, sunshine. I just don’t want to push it right now. Thank you,” Louis says, gently leaning over kissing Niall’s cheek, rolling his eyes fondly when the crowd screams at their interaction.

Niall waits nervously for Louis’s solo. It’s quite a difficult part to sing, so he doesn’t want to disappoint Louis or the fans if he messes up. But, Harry finishes his part and Niall starts singing Louis’s solo, which of course instantly earns all three of the alpha’s attentions, Louis instantly gives them a look to let them know that everything’s fine so they don’t have to worry.

Louis smiles proudly as Niall sings his solo perfectly, and then sings along with him at the end.

“Wow, that was so nerve wracking,” Niall laughs when he and Louis stand up after the song ends.

“You sounded amazing. Thank you,” Louis says as he gives Niall a quick hug. He looks over when Liam walks over to them. “I’m fine. Don’t worry. Just wasn’t feeling confident enough to sing my solo.”

“Louis’s not feeling well,” Niall corrects for him.

“I’ll be fine,” Louis glares at Niall. “I told you I’d be able to finish the show.”

Liam sighs softly as he watches the omega’s. “You had us worried for a second when we heard Niall singing instead of you. You did great, Ni. Just let us know next time you’re not feeling well, alright Lou?”

“Are you ladies finished over there?”

Louis rolls his eyes when he hears Harry speak into the mic. He places a hand on his hip and turns to face the alpha. “We’re having a conversation. Do you mind?” Louis smiles when he hears Niall laughing.

“Of course I don’t mind. But, I think the twenty thousand people watching you right now mind,” Harry says, raising his eyebrows. “Oh, come on! You’re supposed to be on my side.” He glares at the audience playfully when he hears some fans shouting ‘we don’t mind!’.

“See? They don’t mind,” Louis smirks, and laughs when he sees the look on Harry’s face. “Oh alright, Harold. Introduce the next song.” He reaches down and grabs a new water bottle, turning to face Niall.

Niall smiles and wraps an arm around Louis, gently leaning against him.

“You’re gonna make the alpha’s jealous,” Louis whispers in Niall’s ear.

“Good. Let them be jealous,” Niall replies, looking up at Louis with a smirk on his face.

“Oh dear. I’m afraid you’ve been spending too much time with me, love. I must be rubbing off on you,”

“Like that’s a bad thing,” Niall laughs and lets go of Louis as the next song starts.

Louis doesn’t feel much better after the concert ends. He feels happy, because the show went well, but his stomach definitely isn’t making it easy for him. All he wants to do is lay down and sleep.

Later, Louis finds himself upstairs on the tour bus, away from the other boys. He’s only alone for a little bit before Zayn makes his way upstairs, which surprises Louis when he sees him.

“Hey,” Zayn greets softly. “Can I join you?”

“Yeah,” Louis whispers, lifting his legs on the couch so Zayn sit down. “You want to talk about the baby?”

“Of course, but that’s not why I came here for. I know you’re not ready to talk about it,” Zayn says.

Louis slowly nods. “Yeah, I’m sorry. Thank you for not pressuring me to talk about it,” 

Zayn shakes his head. “No, need to be sorry,” he says. “Just wanted to make sure you were okay. I know I haven’t said much since we found out. I promise I’m not ignoring the topic. I just…”

“I know. Liam’s been doing the same,” Louis mumbles. “You’re giving me space, and I appreciate it. Really. It gives me time to think about everything that’s happened.”

“And I don’t know how to bring it up either. I feel like such an asshole for how we treated you,” Zayn says.

Louis takes a deep breath before crossing his arms against his chest. At least Zayn’s talking to him. Maybe Louis can finally get the answers he’s been needing since this whole thing started.

“I’ll spend the rest of my life trying to make up for what we did,” Zayn adds.

“I know you’re sorry, Zee. Can you at least… tell me that you weren’t getting bored of me?” Louis asks. “I’ve just been trying to figure out what went wrong so I can fix it. It’s the only thing I could come up with.”

“What? No. We didn’t get bored of you, and we haven’t,” Zayn says.

“It’s stupid. I’m sorry. It’s just… suddenly I could only get your attention when you wanted… _me_. For sex,”

****

_Louis sighs as he sits at his piano, trying to come up with some melodies for new songs he’s written. Normally, he would have Liam with him. But, Liam hasn’t been joining him lately for writing sessions, so… it’s been up to him. It’s quite difficult for him, especially when the voice in his head won’t shut up._

_That’s when Louis feels it. His heat._

_“No,” Louis whimpers and grabs a hold of his piano seat. This can’t be happening. His heat isn’t supposed to come until the end of the month. Why does his heat have to come now? With his alpha’s ignoring him. Louis hasn’t spent a heat by himself since the beginning of X-Factor, and he’s terrified._

_Would his alpha’s help him if he asked? Louis’s honestly not sure anymore._

_Louis stands up, abandoning his song writing. He rushes out of his music room. Louis grips onto the wall, trying to keep his balance. “Fuck. Stupid fucking heat,” he curses._

_Downstairs, Zayn instantly smells Louis’s heat. He’s sitting with Harry in the living room._

_“Do you smell that?” Zayn asks, looking over at Harry._

_Harry instantly stops what he’s doing, and then he looks over at Zayn. “Yeah. Hard not to. I- Is that Louis? I know that scent anywhere,” he sets his phone down. “Where is Louis right now?”_

_“Shit,” Zayn jumps up from the couch. “His heat isn’t supposed to come until the end of the month! Fuck. Stay here. I’ll take care of him. Text Liam and let him know Louis started his heat.”_

_“Zayn-” Harry begins as he sits up, but Zayn has already disappeared._

_Zayn runs up the stairs, and follows Louis’s scent. He’s relieved when he finds Louis in the hallway. “Louis-” He sighs in relief and rushes over to him. “I was worried I wouldn’t find you.”_

_Louis looks up and gasps when he sees Zayn. Of course they would smell him. “What are you…?”_

_“We can smell you all the way from downstairs. Your heat wasn’t supposed to start yet,”_

_“I’m sorry,” Louis whimpers. He yelps when Zayn lifts him off the ground and into his arms. “Zayn- no!” Louis holds onto him tightly as Zayn carried him to his bedroom. “Zayn!”_

_“Quiet, and let me take care of you,” Zayn says softly as he gently lays Louis down on the bed, before climbing onto the bed and straddling Louis._

_“Zayn, you don’t-” Louis takes a deep breath, trying to resist begging for his alpha. “You don’t have to!”_

_“What are you talking about?” Zayn asks, frowning at the omega._

_“I can take care of myself. I’ve done it before,” Louis mumbles. “I know you- you’d rather be with Niall.”_

_“Niall will be fine with Harry and Liam. You need me right now,” Zayn says._

_Louis grips onto the sheets. That’s not the answer he wanted to hear from his alpha. “You didn’t deny that you’d rather be with him than be stuck here with me,” he whines._

_“Lou, what’s going on with you? You’re not making any sense,” Zayn says. “I’m not leaving you to go be with Niall, who has two other alpha’s looking after him. I’m staying here with you. Okay? Stop resisting.”_

_Louis slowly nods as he stares at Zayn, knowing he’s not going to win this argument. “Okay,”_

_Zayn sighs in relief once he finally gets an okay from Louis. He gently grabs Louis’s hands and pins them above his head. “There you go. I’m going to take care of you,” he whispers. “Just relax.”_

_“Alpha, please,” Louis begs as he arches his back slightly. “Please don’t make me wait anymore.”_

_“Shh,” Zayn whispers, before leaning down and gently kissing Louis._

_When Louis’s heat is over, Louis doesn’t feel any better. Not like he usually does after his heats. Because he knows Zayn is just going to go right back to Niall, and forget about it him. Louis’s enjoyed spending this quality time with Zayn. It’s been so long since they’ve been alone together._

_Louis slowly pushes himself up in sitting position. First, he needs a shower. Then, he need a smoke. Louis reaches over and opens his bedroom drawer. He sighs when he grabs his cigarettes and sees that he’s completely out. He tosses the empty cigarettes in the bin._

_Louis groans and buries his face in his hands. Now he has to sneak out without the alpha’s knowing._

_“Lou,”_

_Louis tenses when he feels Zayn’s hand against his back._

_“What are you doing?” Zayn asks sleepily._

_“Just gonna shower,” Louis mumbles. “You’ll probably want to go back to Niall now, anyways.”_

_“Why do you keep saying that I’m gonna leave to go be with Niall? Do you not want me here?” Zayn asks._

_“Quite the opposite, Zayn,” Louis snaps, before shaking his head. “It doesn’t matter. I need to go shower.”_

_“Louis,” Zayn warns, and sighs as he watches Louis slide off the bed._

****

“We truly have been shit alpha’s to you, haven’t we?” Zayn asks, frowning. “Well, not Harry.”

“No, not Harry,” Louis mumbles, shaking his head. “No offense.”

“Don’t say that, Lou. At least we know now. We’re going to do whatever we can to make things better,” Zayn tells him. “I know you probably find that hard to believe.”

“Well,” Louis sighs. “You have seven months to prove me wrong,” he shrugs his shoulders, and then he crawls over to Zayn, biting his lip nervously. “Are you staying up here then?”

“If that’s okay with you,” Zayn says, wrapping an arm around Louis and pulling him closer.

“Yeah,” Louis breathes, snuggling into Zayn. “That’s okay with me. Fuck. I’m supposed to be mad at you.”

Zayn chuckles. “I can leave if you want me to, babe,”

“No,” Louis growls and his grip tightens on Zayn. “You’re not going anywhere. You’re mine.”

“I’m yours. I promise,” Zayn whispers, gently kissing Louis’s forehead. “I’m staying right here, with you.”

“Niall didn’t send you up here, did he?” Louis asks, looking up at Zayn.

“No. Fuck, Lou. I came up here to be with you, because I want to be with you,” Zayn says.

Louis closes his eyes, and instantly relaxes in Zayn’s arms. Finally.


	4. Alternative Ending: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Louis finally has the baby, but not before some angst.

“I thought we told you to tell us when you felt sick,” Liam scolds when Louis walks back into the room.

Louis groans as soon as he hears Liam’s voice, though he’s not surprised. “It’s morning sickness, Liam. Okay? I can’t predict when it comes! Fuck. Whoever thought doing morning interviews was a good idea, they should be fired,” he grumbles as he crosses his arms against his chest.

Louis is over two and a half months pregnant now, almost three months pregnant. He’s slowly getting through his pregnancy, with the help of the alpha’s and Niall, of course. They’ve been taking care of him, getting him back to a healthier weight and making sure he’s eating properly. Niall’s practically been his support system ever since they found out that Louis’s pregnant, always being there when Louis feels sick or needs a shoulder to cry on. Louis definitely wouldn’t have made it this far without them.

It’s only been a little over a month, and the pack have already proven themselves to Louis. Because, walking away from the pack is something that he didn’t want to do. He loves them too much to do that.

Louis was afraid that things wouldn’t get better after the night the pack found out about his pregnancy, but they have gotten better, and he couldn’t be more grateful for that.

Keeping it a secret is quite difficult for Louis. He’s only been able to tell his family and a few close friends, but the pack decided that they should wait to tell the fans about the pregnancy. Eventually they’ll find out, because Louis will show in a few months and the fans will see him when he’s performing on stage.

Liam sighs softly as he stares at Louis. “Are you feeling okay now though?”

“A little. Just been a bad morning I guess,” Louis mumbles, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

“I know, babe. I know,” Liam whispers as he gently rubs Louis’s arm. “If it gets too much, just tell us, and we’ll be happy to stop the interviews for you. Your health comes first over anything.”

“What about management? They won’t be too happy,” Louis frowns as he looks at Liam.

“Management can go fuck themselves for all I care,” Liam grumbles. “Don’t look at me like that. I mean it. You know I’ll do anything to make sure my omega’s are happy and healthy.”

Louis looks over when the door opens and sees Niall and Zayn walking through the door.

“What did we miss?” Niall asks when he sees Liam and Louis.

“Liam said fuck,” Louis says, giggling when Liam pushes him playfully.

“You’re acting like I’ve never sworn before. I definitely have, you tosser,” Liam rolls his eyes fondly, “Someone go wake Haz up. It’s almost time to start the interviews.”

“On it,” Zayn says as he starts walking over to the couch where Harry has fallen asleep. 

“Louis, make sure you take Tylenol as well,” Liam adds.

“I already have, _mum_. This isn’t my first time dealing with morning sickness, you know?” Louis huffs.

“Is that what I have to look forward to when I’m pregnant one day?” Niall asks, looking over at Louis. “Because, right now, you’re making being pregnant sound not very fun.”

Louis laughs. “Morning sickness doesn’t last forever. It should be gone pretty soon. Then I have to deal with gaining weight and being fat. That’s not going to be fun,” Louis sighs. “I’m sure it’ll be worth it though, when I finally have this little pup in my arms. I can’t wait to meet him.”

“You’re not going to be fat, Louis. You’re carrying a baby,” Liam says, gently pulling Louis closer to him. “And, it will be worth it. Do you think you’re having a boy, love? You keep calling the pup a he.”

Louis blushes, and slowly nods. “I… I really do think so,” he mumbles, burying his face in Liam’s neck.

“Whatever pup will be, I’m sure you’ll be a great mother, Louis,” Niall grins at Louis.

Louis looks over at Niall, and smiles right back at him. “Thanks Niall. I just hope you’re right,” he says.

“Interview starting in ten! Harold, wake up!” Paul shouts when he walks into the dressing room.

“We could have been naked, you know?” Louis points out, raising his eyebrows at Paul.

“Unfortunately for me, it wouldn’t be the first time I walked in on you five naked,” Paul grumbles.

“Really sorry about that, Paul. We should invest in a ‘do-not-disturb’ sign,” Liam says.

“Or, Paul could learn how to knock before walking into one of our rooms, especially when three of us are horny alpha’s who can’t keep it in their pants,” Louis replies sassily, earning a giggle from Niall.

“Hey. I take offense to that,” Liam says with a pout.

“It’s too fucking early for these interviews,” Harry groans, shoving Zayn away when he tries to tickle Harry. “Fuck off. Why are we even doing interviews, anyways? We’re in the middle of a tour!”

“I know, Haz. Nobody wants to be up this early, especially on one of our days off. But, management think that it’ll be good to throw in some interviews during tour. Keep the press talking,” Liam says, sighing.

“Come on, Hazza. If I have to be up, then so do you,” Louis says as he walks over to Harry.

Harry groans as he allows Louis pulls him up from the couch. “I don’t know how you do it everyday, Louis. Here I am complaining about doing work, and you do it everyday with a baby growing inside of you!”

Louis chuckles. “Trust me, I wouldn’t be getting through this every day if it weren’t for my pack,” he says, before pulling Harry into a quick kiss. “Can we get these interviews over with please?”

“Sounds like a wonderful idea, Lou,” Harry says as he flings an arm around Louis’s shoulder.

“Yeah, thanks. I’d like to think that I come up with those every once in a while,” Louis says, following Harry out of the dressing room, Niall following after the two.

Zayn sighs and looks over at Liam. “You think he’s going to be okay?”

“Who?” Liam asks as he looks over at Zayn. “Louis? Yeah. I think so. Why? Should I be worried?”

“I dunno. I guess I’m just a little worried about him is all. Do you really think it’s a good idea for him to be on the road when he’s pregnant? We’re constantly travelling and doing work. He barely gets to rest,”

Liam bites his lip slightly. “Yeah. I know. I’ve been thinking about that lately,” he says, sighing softly. “But, you heard Louis. He wants to tour until he absolutely has to stop. The doctor said he was fine to go on.”

“Yeah, as long as he rests, and… he hasn’t been resting,” Zayn adds.

“Okay… we’ll talk to him after the interviews. Don’t worry. I’m just as concerned as you, Z,” Liam says. “The last thing I want is for Louis to overwhelm himself and have something happen to that pup, and Louis’s been through so much already the past few months. I don’t even want to think about what will happen to him if he loses that pup. We have to make sure we take extra care of him at this point.”

Zayn nods. “Yeah. We’ll talk after. Let’s go, before Paul’s head explodes over us being late,” he says, grabbing Liam’s arm and leading the way out of the dressing room.

Finally, the interview starts. Niall and Louis are sitting in the front, while the alpha’s are behind them.

“Thanks for joining me today, boys. We’re excited to have you. My name’s Eric,” the interview starts.

“Yeah, thank you, Eric. We’re excited to be here. Thanks for having us,” Liam says first.

“I know you’ve been quite busy recently. You’ve just put out a new album, and you’re on tour? Correct?”

“That’s correct,” Harry replies, nodding. “Yeah. We have been quite busy. But, we also love to be busy.”

“You have downtime though, don’t you? I mean, with the constant travelling? That must be exhausting,”

“It is exhausting sometimes, but travelling can be the best part of the job,” Louis says. “You get to travel around the world with four of your best mates. We make sure we have downtime though.”

“Hm. I happened to notice while watching YouTube videos, that you boys can get quite crazy on stage. There’s something different in almost every performance, which I love, and I’m sure the fans love too. But, who would you say is the most craziest on stage?” Eric asks, looking up at the boys.

“Definitely Louis,” Zayn answers instantly. “Don’t know how he has so much energy every night.”

Louis grins as he looks up at Zayn. “It all depends on the crowd,” he says, giggling when Zayn pokes him.

“Seriously, it doesn’t matter what it is. He’s always starting water fights, and finding random objects to throw around at us on stage. It makes for good entertainment though,” Liam adds, smiling fondly at Louis.

“And you allow that kind of behavior for an omega?” Eric asks.

Louis blinks a few times as he looks back at the interviewer, unable to stop himself from feeling offended. “For an omega? Exactly what’s that supposed to mean?”

“We believe in equal rights, here in One Direction,” Liam answers calmly, gently placing his hands on Louis’s shoulder to keep him calm. “We’ve never thought of our omega’s as less than us, and we want to give them as much freedom as possible. So, of course we allow them to be free on stage.”

“Plus, it’s good we all can be crazy on stage. The crowd feeds off our energy just like we feed off them,” Zayn adds. “The stage is the one place we can truly be crazy, and be ourselves.”

“Of course I was just saying omega’s should be more careful on stage. There such delicate little creatures, aren’t they?” Eric chuckles, Though Niall nor Louis found the statement funny. Neither did the alpha’s. “Especially _pregnant_ omegas.” He glances over at Louis.

“I beg your pardon?” Louis asks, anger quickly boiling up inside of him. He’s never encountered such a rude interviewer before, and all he wants to do right now is to strangle this alpha.

“Sir, I don’t think that’s a very kind thing to say to someone,” Niall speaks up, just as upset as Louis.

“I think that’s enough now,” Liam warns, glaring at the interviewing. “Do you have anymore questions?”

“Is there a problem?” Eric asks, raising his eyebrows at Liam.

“Yeah, uh, there is a problem,” Louis snaps, shoving Liam’s hands away before standing up from his seat. “I don’t know who you think you are buddy, but you don’t get to talk to omega’s like that. Not anyone.”

“I don’t think you have a right to talk to me like that, omega,” Eric snaps. “I was just stating my opinion.”

Louis growls, and then he goes to lunge towards him, but Liam quickly jumps up and grabs him. “Louis,” he warns as he tries to keep his hold on Louis. “Enough. This interview is over.” He looks over as both Harry and Zayn stand up, Zayn quickly pulling Niall up from his seat.

“Let go of me!” Louis shouts, trying his best to get away from Liam, before looking back at the interviewer. “Your opinion is a shitty one. You’re just a shitty alpha who thinks that they’re still superior than omega’s, just like the rest of the fucking alpha’s in this God damn country!” He finally frees himself from Liam, and then he storms out of the dressing room without speaking another word to anyone.

“Get Niall out of here,” Liam says to Zayn, trying to remain calm.

Eric stands up from his seat as Zayn starts to lead Niall out of the room. “Perhaps you should put a muzzle on that omega of yours. Train him how to respect alpha’s properly.”

Niall turns around and punches the interviewer in the face without hesitation, shocking all of the alpha’s. Niall is not a violent person. He’s a sweet omega, and would never go out of his way to harm someone.

“Don’t you dare talk about Louis like that ever again. He’s not a fucking animal. If anything, _you’re_ the one who should be taught how to treat omega’s with respect. This is the last time I’m ever doing an interview with you again,” Niall snaps before turning and storming out of the dressing room angrily.

“Holy shit,” Harry breathes, before quickly following Niall.

“Think we need to have that talk,” Liam says to Zayn. “ _Now_.” He and Zayn quickly follow Harry.

“Get off! Keep your fifthly fucking hands off me!” Liam hears Louis shouting at Paddy. “No, Paul. I’m not doing anymore interviews. I don’t care what management says. I’m _done_. I need a fucking cigarette!”

“Are you okay?” Niall asks as he runs up to Louis, who’s starting to pace back and forth.

“No, I’m not okay, Niall!” Louis shouts as angry tears begin to pour out of his eyes. “I’ve never dealt with an interviewer like that before. Yes, we’ve had douchebag alpha’s who’ve interviewed us in the past, but we’ve always been able to solve an issue. Fuck. I thought we were finally getting somewhere in society.”

“I know,” Niall breathes, grabbing Louis and pulling him into a tight hug. “I’m just as angry as you are. Just, take a deep breath and breath. Don’t waste your time and energy on dicks like that alpha.”

Louis whimpers and buries his face in Niall’s neck. “Wanna go home,”

“I know, baby. It’s okay,” Niall whispers, holding onto Louis tightly.

“There you are!”

Niall closes his eyes as soon as he hears Liam’s voice, knowing full well that he’s going to get an earful from the alpha’s about punching that alpha. Niall doesn’t regret it though. Not at all.

“What the hell was that, Niall?” Harry asks as the three alpha’s walk up to him and Louis, and then Harry frowns when he sees the state that Louis’s in. He absolutely hates seeing the omega so upset. “Holy shit, Lou-” Harry takes Louis out of Niall’s arms and wraps his arms around him. “You’re okay now, baby.”

“Okay, look- I’ll take any punishment you give me, but I’m not apologizing for what I did,” Niall says sternly as he turns to look at the other two alpha’s. “That alpha deserved exactly what he got.”

“What? No. You’re not getting punished. What you did was fucking awesome,” Zayn says.

Louis sniffs and blinks a few times as he looks up at Niall. “Wh- What happened?”

Liam sighs. “Niall punched the interviewer after you left,”

Louis instantly stands straight. “Y- You did that?” He asks with shock. “Niall-”

“No, hear me out. I had a good reason!” Niall defends. “He said that we should put a muzzle on you, talking about you as if you were a bloody animal. No alpha should get away with talking like that towards an omega. I’m tired of letting alpha’s like that walk all over us. Times are different now.”

“You punched an alpha, and I missed it? Fucking hell,” Louis whispers, running a hand through his hair.

“You know that alpha is going to go straight online and talk shit about us, right?” Liam asks.

“So let him. We know the truth, and that’s all that matters. Our fans will never believe an alpha like that,” Louis scoffs and shakes his head. “I don’t care what you lot do, but I’m done with interviews today.”

“We’ve got like… five more interviews to do. We can’t just cancel all of them,” Liam frowns.

“Technically, we could. That would just make us look bad,” Zayn mumbles.

“Look, we can’t force Louis to do an interview if he doesn’t want to. He has every right,” Harry says. “Babe, you go and sit in the dressing room, while we go finish the interviews. Just relax for a little bit.”

“I wanna stay with Louis,” Niall objects, crossing his arms against his chest.

“Absolutely not. We’re not leaving two of our omega’s alone,” Liam says. “You’re coming with us, Ni, and we’ll leave Paddy and Preston to look after Louis.” He walks over to Louis and gently kisses his forehead. “We’ll have our phones on if anything happens, alright? Do not leave that dressing room.”

“Okay. I promise I won’t,” Louis whispers. “Not really feeling like being mischievous right now anyways.”

The alpha’s take Louis back to the dressing room, making sure he has security outside the door, before saying goodbye to Louis and then heading back to finish the last interviews they have.

Louis sighs as he sits with his phone. He looks around for a moment before pulling out his phone and heading to instagram, and going to his story. He turns the camera so that it’s facing him.

The alpha’s are probably going to kill him, but Louis needs to tell the fans the truth.

Louis clears his throat before pressing play. “Hey guys. So, uh… Look-” He bites his lip nervously. “There’s something important I need to tell you guys. The other boys don’t know I’m doing this at all, so… pray for me. It’s going to be a long one so I apologize. Basically… we just got out of this horrific interview. The alpha was a total jerk who thought he could get away with talking down to me, omega’s in general. Long story short, I got upset and said some things that I shouldn’t have and stormed out. He mentioned how pregnant omega’s shouldn’t be working. Well, _I’m_ pregnant. I’ve been working for two months now, and the boys didn’t even know about the pregnancy the first month. I guess I just wanted you guys to hear the truth from me before some interviewer starts spreading lies about me or the boys. I’m still touring, and nothing will stop me from touring, unless the doctor says. Thanks for listening to me rant guys, and… hopefully I’ll see you at the next show. Bye.” Louis smiles and gives a little wave, before ending recording.

Louis takes a deep breath as he watches back the story once it’s published.

It doesn’t take very long for thousands of fans to start commenting on Louis’s pregnancy.

Louis has to wait nearly an hour before the boys finally make it back to the dressing room, where Louis is anxiously waiting for them to return. Louis knows that the boys probably already know that he announced the pregnancy, and he hopes that they won’t be too upset with him.

“You told them?” Liam asks angrily the second they step foot into the dressing room.

Louis jumps when he hears Liam’s voice, and looks over to see the four boys standing there.

“It’s my pregnancy, I-”

“You could have at least warned us,” Liam snaps. “Do you know how awkward it was to find out through an interviewer that you announced your pregnancy on fucking Instagram?”

“Liam,” Zayn warns as he glares at the lead alpha. “Louis had every right to announce his pregnancy.”

“You’re only taking his side because that’s your baby,” Liam glares right back at him.

“That’s not true at all,” Zayn scoffs. “I just don’t see a problem with Louis announcing the pregnancy. Yes, a little heads up would have been nice, but it’s nothing to be upset about. It’s his decision.”

Liam shakes his head. “We’re going home. _Now_ ,” he orders, before storming out of the dressing room.

Harry sighs. “Come on, Niall,” he says, glancing over at Zayn before taking Niall out of the dressing room.

Zayn waits until Harry and Niall are gone before slowly bending down in front of Louis. “Babe,” he begins, gently placing his hand on Louis’s knee to comfort him.

Louis leans forward and buries his face in his hands. At this point, Louis is so sick of crying so much.

“Don’t listen to Liam,” Zayn whispers. “He’s just stressed, and taking his anger out on you. You did absolutely nothing wrong. Telling the fans the truth will probably make your pregnancy easier.”

Louis shakes his head. “I’m just tired of things going wrong all the time,” he sobs.

Zayn sits up on the couch beside Louis and pulls him into a warm hug, squeezing him gently. “Shh,”

Zayn comforts Louis for a couple more minutes before they finally get up. Louis grabs his jacket, and heads straight back over to Zayn, allowing Zayn to wrap his arm around him.

“I’m sure Liam’s calmed down by now,” Zayn says, gently kissing Louis once before leading the way out.

“Don’t care if Liam’s upset or not. It was my decision, and I don’t regret telling the fans,” Louis mumbles. “I’ve already got enough shit to deal with.”

Zayn chuckles. “I know, love. I’m proud of you, by the way. For standing up for yourself earlier,”

Louis looks up at Zayn. “You’re not mad? I’m sure Liam’s pissed about that too.”

“I’m not mad, and I know Harry isn’t either. Niall’s getting away with punching the alpha, so I’m sure that you’ll be fine. Not that I would allow Liam to punish you when you’re pregnant anyways,” Zayn says.

Louis sighs, and looks up when they’ve finally reached their car. “Better get this over with,”

“It’ll be fine,” Zayn says, before opening the door for Louis, allowing him to go first.

When Louis gets into the car, he looks up and sees Liam sitting on the other side of the car, with Niall sitting comfortably in his lap. Liam does look more calmer now, thankfully. Harry is sitting beside him.

Harry looks over and smiles when he sees Louis, and opens his arms.

Louis happily climbs into the car, and places himself in Harry’s arms, curling up next to him. He looks over as Zayn gets into the car as well, and shuts the door behind him, and Zayn sits beside Louis comfortably.

It’s a comfortable ride back to the tour bus. There’s no awkward silence, which Louis is grateful for.

“Lou, can we talk?” Liam asks once they’ve gotten inside the tour bus.

Louis pauses for a second before looking over at Liam, and slowly nods. “Y- Yeah,” he replies quietly, and then he follows Liam upstairs to the lounge, where they sit down on the couch. “Are you mad at me?”

Liam sighs softly. “No, love. I’m not mad,” he reassures Louis. “I understand why you did it, and I’m sorry. It was wrong of me to yell at you like that, especially when you’ve already had a really shit morning.”

“I’m sorry. I just hate keeping such a big secret anyways, and then that interview happened. I didn’t want that stupid alpha to go online and spread lies about us. I wanted the fans to hear the truth from me first,” Louis explains. “I guess things have just been stressful lately.”

Liam frowns, and then he sits up a little. “Lou, are you absolutely sure you want to tour while pregnant? Zayn and I were talking about it earlier. We don’t want something bad to happen…”

Louis shakes his head. “No. I want to tour. Besides, where would I go? It’s not like you alpha’s would allow me to go home by myself. One of you would have to come with me, and three of you can’t tour-”

Liam chuckles. “We would have happily let you go stay with your family,” he says.

“No,” Louis snaps. “I- sorry, alpha. I’m not quitting in the middle of a tour. I’ll be just fine.”

Liam sighs as he stares at Louis. “You really are the most stubborn omega, aren’t you, love? C’mere-” He lifts his arm up, and allows Louis to crawl into his lap. “But, I love you.”

Louis grins as he straddles Liam’s lap, making himself comfortable. “I love you too, Li,” he says, kissing Liam once. “You know, we haven’t talked about the baby that much. We have so much to prepare for…”

“I know,” Liam groans. “I’ve been thinking about that.”

“I know we’ll finish tour before I give birth, but… I think I wanna be home where I’ll have enough time to get the nursery ready. I already have so many ideas, and I’m not home to bring them to life,” Louis says.

Liam nods. “We’ll talk to management about sending you home early,” he agrees, looking up at Louis. “Has Zayn talked to you about the baby at all? Like, he isn’t ignoring the subject, is he?”

“No, he has. Don’t worry. He’s very excited about the baby, but nervous. I can tell,” Louis tells him.

Liam chuckles. “I don’t blame him. It all seems to be happening so fast, and I’m sure he’s worried about whether or not he’ll be a good father. I know he’ll be amazing. Besides, he’ll have us four to help him,”

“Yeah,” Louis sighs. “So much to do. So little time.”

“We’ll have it figured out in time, Lou. I promise. Don’t stress,” Liam whispers. He pulls Louis closer and kisses him, before leaning down and kissing his neck. “Fuck. It’s been too long since I’ve had you.”

“So have me,” Louis moans. “Alpha, please.”

Liam growls, and bites down on his mark spot on Louis’s neck roughly.

“Ah,” Louis gasps and he grips onto Liam’s shoulders tightly. “Alpha!” He yelps when Liam grabs him and pushes him down on the couch. Louis takes deep breaths as he stares at Liam.

“Are you sure you want to do this? I don’t want to hurt you,” Liam says.

“You won’t hurt me,” Louis shakes his head. “I know you’re worried about the baby, but trust me. I mean, do you think Niall hurt the baby when we had sex the other week?”

Liam instantly sits up. “When did you and-? Whatever,” he chuckles. “I just want to make sure.”

“Yes, I’m sure. Now get down here and kiss me,” Louis demands, tugging on Liam’s shirt.

“So demanding,” Liam laughs, but happily obeys Louis and kisses him roughly.

When they’re finished, Liam carries Louis down to the big bed. The other boys don’t say anything, because they already know what they’ve done. Nobody asks questions anymore.

“Feelin’ better?” Niall asks when he crawls next to Louis.

Louis grunts, and turns to cuddle next to Niall, gripping onto him tightly. “Better,” he replies tiredly.

Niall giggles. “Good. I’m glad,” he says. “I don’t like when my pack fights.”

Louis shakes his head. “We’re not fighting, Ni. We merely had a disagreement, and it was solved. So, don’t worry,” he says, looking up at Niall. “Do we have a show tomorrow?”

“Yes,” Niall answers as he looks down at Louis with raised eyebrows. “Why do you ask?”

“Fuck!” Louis groans and buries his face in Niall’s chest. “I’m not going to have fun on stage tomorrow.” This instantly sends Niall into a fit of giggles, though Louis doesn’t find it very funny. “Oh, great. Yeah. Thanks, lad. Cheers. Glad you find my pain so bloody funny.”

“What? It’s not my fault you had sex the night before we have a show,” Niall giggles.

“Liam!” Louis yells, punching Niall on the shoulder. “Niall’s being mean to me!”

“Children, please,” Harry groans as he and Zayn walk into the room.

“Honestly, we can’t leave you two alone for one second,” Liam adds, raising his eyebrows at the two.

“Louis started it,” Niall says as he sticks his tongue out at Louis.

“Fuck off,” Louis grumbles, playfully shoving Niall, giggling when Niall falls over.

“Okay, you two are ridiculous,” Harry laughs as he watches the omega’s and then he crawls in between the two omega’s. “Since you two can’t play nice with each other.”

Zayn crawls onto the bed as well, and then he gently pulls Niall onto his lap. “Silly omegas,”

Niall giggles and buries his face in Zayn’s chest, glancing over at Louis, who’s smirking at him.

Liam chuckles, before crawling onto the bed as well, joining in on the pack cuddles.

“Fuck, I can’t believe my baby is having a baby,” Harry mumbles as he wraps his arms around Louis, pulling the oldest omega onto his lap. “We really haven’t had much time to talk about it, huh?”

“Liam and I just had a talk, actually,” Louis tells him.

“Care to tell us what you had a talk about?” Zayn asks curiously as he looks over at Liam.

“Louis wants to finish the tour, but there’s a possibility that he might go home earlier to get things ready for the baby. He actually brought it to my attention that we haven’t really done any shopping for the baby, nor have we started the nursery which is something that needs to be done,” Liam says.

“We haven’t done any shopping because the fans are giving us everything we need,” Harry adds.

“I’m appreciative of the fans, but I can’t help but feel guilty when they give us baby stuff,” Louis sighs.

Liam nods. “You’re right, Lou. We can ask management to put up something so that can be stopped,”

“When do we get to find out if little pup is a boy or a girl?” Niall asks excitedly. “I want to know now!”

“Soon, Niall,” Louis replies with a smile, gently placing a hand on his stomach. He looks up at Zayn and can’t help but blush when he sees Zayn staring fondly at him.

“I know there’s a lot we have to prepare for when it comes to the baby, but try not to stress about it, okay? You’re doing so well so far, and I don’t want anything to happen to you or the baby,” Harry warns softly.

Louis looks up at Harry, and gently kisses his chin. “Don’t worry, I’ll be fine,” he tries to assure the alpha.

****

Louis turns three months pregnant. He and the boys don’t really comment on Louis’s pregnancy even when they’re performing on stage, though Louis does spend quite a bit of time on social media, liking fans Tweets and Instagram posts if they’re positive. Of course, he gets a lot of hate, but his pack is always there for him whenever he feels down. Louis wouldn’t get through this pregnancy without them.

Louis knew it was only a matter of time before they had to do more interviews. He really doesn’t want to, especially after the disastrous interview that happened last time.

“Louis, I have to say congratulations. You just recently announced that you’re expecting a little pup, yes?” The beta interviewer says as she looks over at the oldest omega, a smile on her face.

“Yes, thank you,” Louis replies, blushing. “Yeah, we are… I’m expecting.”

“I can only imagine how excited you must be,”

“Very excited,” Louis nods. “I’m just ready for him, or her, to be here. I can’t wait to meet our pup.”

“So, you don’t know the gender yet?” She asks curiously.

“We don’t,” Louis shakes his head no. “I’m three months though, so we’ll be finding out next appointment, hopefully. But, the fans will have to wait to know. We want it to be a surprise for them.”

“And, which alpha is the father of the baby?”

Louis hesitates before looking over at Zayn, who gives him a small nod of approval. Louis looks back over at the interviewer. He knows that the alpha’s prefer to be quiet when it comes to pack details, so he doesn’t want to say anything that will get him in trouble later. “Zayn,” he replies.

The interviewer smiles. “How wonderful. Congratulations,” she says to Zayn.

Louis can’t help but be relieved when the interviewer moves on, and asks them other questions. It was a fun interview, and Louis thinks that they should have beta interviewers more often.

“She was nice,” Niall comments when the interview has finished. “Don’t you think, Lou?”

“Mhm,” Louis nods. “Can we have more interviewers like her? She was nice, and very respectful.”

“You okay with interviewers asking about the baby?” Zayn asks, standing beside Louis.

Louis nods. “I don’t mind, as long as they’re respectful. I know we’ve never given details about our pack,”

Zayn nods. “Our lives are constantly in the spotlight. We’ve always been adamant about keeping our relationship private, Lou. It’s the one thing we have to ourselves,” he gently rubs Louis’s arm.

“I know, Z. I understand. Now, about that doctors appointment?” Louis asks, excitement in his eyes.

****

A boy. They’re having a boy, and Louis is ecstatic with the results.

Louis starts baby shopping immediately, despite his alpha’s warning him not to spend too much money. Like they weren’t planning on spoiling this pup to death.

Louis continues pushing through his pregnancy, until the time comes for him to say goodbye to his pack. There’s only a month left of the tour, but Louis’s going home so he can focus on himself and the baby. Besides, the travelling is getting too much for him to handle with how big he’s gotten.

“There’s your sister. Fuck. I’m not ready to say goodbye to you,” Liam whispers as he stands in front of Louis, holding onto him tightly. “I can’t do this. I have to go with you!”

“No,” Louis gently pulls away from Liam. “You’re not doing that. You’re staying here. The boys need you.”

“I know. But, what about you?” Liam asks, pouting.

“I’ll be fine,” Louis whispers, gently kissing Liam’s nose. “Lottie will take perfectly good care of me, Li. She’s my sister after all. I need to go home and take care of myself and pup. Take care of my boys.” He kisses Liam once more before looking over at the other three boys. He walks over to Zayn and hugs him.

“Fuck,” Zayn whispers as he squeezes Louis gently. “What am I going to do without my partner in crime?”

“It’s only a month, Z,” Louis whispers, trying not to let himself get choked up as he sees goodbye. He has to be strong for his boys “We’ll be back together before you know it, and our pup will be here.”

Zayn pulls away from the hug and kisses Louis roughly yet sweetly. “I love you,”

Louis looks over at Harry and frowns when he sees the look on his face. “Don’t give me that look, Harold,” he warns, before throwing his arms around the youngest alpha. “This is already difficult enough.”

“I know this is the best for you, and I’m glad you’re taking time to rest. But, fuck. I’ll miss you so much!” Harry whines, burying his nose in Louis’s neck. “Call us every single day. Send pictures. Anything!”

“I will,” Louis laughs, squeezing Harry tightly. “As long as you promise to take care of my sunshine.”

“Of course we will,” Harry says, pulling away to look over at Niall. “You don’t have to worry about him.”

Niall whines and throws his arms around Louis, not caring that Harry still has his arms around Louis, which ultimately causes a group hug between all five of the boys with Louis in the middle.

Lottie sighs fondly as she watches them, standing by Paul. “They’re never gonna let go, are they?”

“Probably not. We knew this would happen,” Paul mutters. “Boys, we’re on a tight schedule…”

Liam growls as he glares over at Paul. “We won’t see him for a month, Paul. Give us a moment,”

Louis pulls away from the boys slightly and sniffs, wiping at his now wet eyes. “No, P - Paul’s right, Liam. I- I don’t want to keep you any longer. You’ve got a show to get ready for tomorrow,”

Liam turns to look at Lottie. “Lottie, please take care of him,”

“Do you think I would let anything happen to my baby brother?” Lottie asks, huffing. “Absolutely not.”

“I mean it,” Liam warns. “He’s pregnant, and he needs extra care right now.”

“Okay, _dad_. Quit it,” Louis groans, earning a giggle from Niall. “I’m- I’m going to be fine. Just try not to have too much fun without me, okay? You’re not allowed.”

“As if,” Niall scoffs. “You’re the reason our shows are so much fun every night.”

“You’re going to have to start water fights with Liam, got it? And make sure you run around on stage and give Harry and Zayn a hard time. You know how much they love when I do that,” Louis grins.

Niall giggles, and pulls Louis into one last kiss. “I promise,”

“Okay,” Liam takes a deep breath. “You should get going now. Go get some rest.”

“Take care of pup,” Zayn whispers, bending down and gently kissing Louis’s large belly.

“I will, Z,” Louis says. “We’ll be just fine.” He gently runs a hand through Zayn’s hair, before pulling him back up and kissing him. “I promise. I know this isn’t easy for you.”

“Just hate the thought of being away from you and our pup,” Zayn mumbles, sighing. “Alright, get going.”

Louis kisses his cheek, before finally walking over to Lottie and Paul. “Okay, I’m ready.”

“Call us if anything happens,” Liam warns Louis. “Even if its something small. We’ll drop everything-”

“I will,” Louis promises. “Now, we really have to get going. I don’t want to get home late. Behave, boys!”

“Unlikely!” Niall shouts after Louis, sighing as he watches Louis walk away with Lottie and Paul. “Fuck. What the hell are we going to do without him for a month?”

Harry instantly pulls Niall closer to him and wraps his arms around him. “You’re not going anywhere,”

Niall lets out a laugh. “Oh, great. Is this what I’m going to have to put up with from now on?”

“Did you expect anything less from us?” Zayn asks, raising his eyebrows at the youngest omega.

Niall grins. “Of course not,” he says. “I just hope you don’t mind being stuck with me for a month.”

“Stuck with you? Nonsense. We could never be stuck with you, Nialler!” Harry exclaims.

It only takes two and a half weeks before the boys get a call from Lottie, unfortunately, they’re on stage.

“Liam!” Paul shouts, trying to get the lead alpha’s attention.

Niall spots Paul, and sees him trying to get their attention. Niall looks over at Liam. “Liam!” He shouts, finally gaining the alpha’s attention. He’s gotten distracted by play fighting with Zayn while Harry sings. Niall points over to Paul, and Liam instantly stops what he’s doing.

“Shit. Let go Zayn,” Liam warns, before running over to Paul. “What’s wrong? Is it Louis?”

“Louis’s doing fine, but the contractions have started. Lottie is taking Louis to the hospital as we speak. You can either finish the show, or leave now and meet Louis there in time,” Paul explains.

Liam shakes his head. “We are _not_ missing Louis’s birth. We promised him that we’d be there for him, and I’m sorry but we’re not finishing the show. We’ll make it up to the fans,” he says with panic in his voice, quickly pulling out his earpiece. Liam knows that Paul will understand their decision.

“You go ahead, I’ll get the other boys and take care of the fans,” Paul tells him.

“Thank you so much, Paul. We seriously owe you big time,” Liam says before turning around and heading backstage as fast as his feet will possibly take him. There’s no time to wait.

Paul gets the other three boys, and stays on stage to take care of them.

“Step on it!” Liam orders once all four boys are in the car. “We need to get to the hospital immediately.”

“Zayn, are you alright?” Harry asks when he notices Zayn being unusually quiet.

Zayn blinks a few times as he looks over at Harry. “I’m… I’m fine,” he lies.

“Don’t give me that bullshit. It’s about the baby, isn’t it?” Harry asks. “You shouldn’t be nervous.”

“Of course I’m going to be nervous,” Zayn snaps. “I’m responsible for a life here. I’m going to be a _dad_. That's a big fucking responsibility. What if I’m not good enough for the baby? What if I let Louis down?”

“Enough,” Liam says, reaching over and pulling the alpha into his lap. “Quit being so hard on yourself. You’re thinking too much, babe. You have every right to be nervous, but you have to be strong. For Louis. Louis needs you now more than ever. Besides, you’re not alone. You have us.”

“Between the four of us, one of us has to know how to care for a child,” Harry tries to joke.

“Your instincts will kick in, alpha,” Niall adds, scooting closer to Liam and Zayn. “You’ll be a pro.”

Zayn pouts, and then he buries his face in Liam’s chest, surprising Liam by the action. For once, Zayn’s taking in the lead alpha’s comfort. He’s not the ‘cuddly’ type of alpha. Not usually.

****

The second the pack steps foot into the hospital, they run straight to Louis’s room.

“Louis,” Zayn breathes the second he sees Louis sitting up in the hospital bed, Lottie by his side.

“I can’t take it anymore,” Liam says before bursting through the doors, startling Louis slightly.

“Liam!” Lottie warns, glaring at the alpha. “He’s pregnant, and in _labor_. You can’t just…”

“I’m sorry. I just-” Liam looks at Louis, and runs over to hug him, carefully. “Fuck. I’ve missed you.”

“You’re here,” Louis breathes as he instantly hugs Liam back. “I thought-” He pulls away from the hug and looks up at Liam with tears in his eyes. “I- I thought you wouldn’t make it in time.”

“Hey, we made a promise, didn’t we?” Liam whispers, gently wiping Louis’s tears away.

Louis looks over and gasps when he sees Zayn, and instantly holds his arms out.

Zayn chuckles, and then hurries into Louis’s arms, hugging him gently. “Fuck. I’ve missed you so much,” he whispers into Louis’s ear, gently kissing the side of his head. “We’re gonna have a baby, Lou.”

Louis whimpers, and he quickly buries his face in Zayn’s chest. “I’m scared,”

“It’s okay,” Zayn whispers. “I’m scared too. But, we have each other. We have the boys. We’ll be fine.”

“But, what if I’m not good enough?” Louis cries.

“No. Stop it,” Zayn warns softly. “I was having the exact same thoughts just before we arrived here. But, the boys assured me that we’re not alone. We’ve got each other. Like Niall said, your instincts will kick in. You’re going to be a fantastic mother, Louis. Especially after everything you went through.”

Louis chuckles. “To think, I almost gave this baby up, and now look?”

“You what?” Lottie asks, instantly causing Louis to cringe. “In what way?”

“Lottie,” Louis groans. “I was in a dark place when I almost got the abortion. But now, I’m glad that I didn’t go through with it. I just want to move on from my mistake, and be a good parent to my little boy.”

Lottie sighs softly. “Sorry, I just… it just surprised me is all. We haven’t really talked-”

“I know, that’s my fault,” Louis says. He looks up at Zayn. “S’long as I have my boys.”

Zayn smiles. “You’ll always have us,” he says, gently taking Louis’s hand, before stepping back and allowing the other boys to reunite with Louis. “You’re not allowed to be away from us ever again, got it?”

“Got it,” Louis laughs as he hugs Niall. “Don’t think I want to be away ever again anyways.”

Finally, around 3:41am, Louis gives birth to a little baby boy named Finley, Finn for short.

Louis is exhausted when the birth is over, but he’s happy. He’s surrounded by his pack and his sister, and he finally has his little boy. He can’t wait to get home, and just snuggle Finley to death.

Louis watches fondly as Zayn holds Finley. He can tell Zayn has already fallen in love with him.

“He’s absolutely gorgeous. I can’t get over it. Look at his eyes,” Liam whispers as he stands beside Zayn, watching the baby. “You’ve done well. You were so good tonight, Louis. You must be exhausted.”

“That’s the understatement of the century,” Louis whines.

“Go to sleep,” Niall says, sitting beside Louis. “You’re gonna need as much sleep as possible.”

“We’ll be here when you wake up,” Harry assures him.

“And so will baby Finley,” Zayn adds. He walks over to Louis and kisses him sweetly. “I love you.”

Louis smiles tiredly. “I love you too, and our baby boy,” he says.

Once Louis is fast asleep, Zayn posts a photo on Instagram of Finley holding Louis’s finger, with the caption ‘ _our little boy, Finley James, was born this morning. so proud of Louis, he did so wonderfully. both mother and baby are happy and healthy. my heart is so full. can’t wait to start this new journey_ ’.

“Perfect,” Liam whispers, now holding Finley. “I already love him so much.”

Niall watches their lead alpha with awe. “Can’t believe it. We have a baby now,” he looks over at Harry.

“You think you want one of your own soon?” Harry asks, throwing his arm around Niall’s shoulders.

Niall chuckles. “Not yet,” he says. “I’m still young. There’s a lot I want to do before I have my own pup. But, at least we have Finley to love and spoil until then.”

“Don’t let Louis hear you say that,” Zayn chuckles.

“As if Louis isn’t going to spoil the absolute hell out of him whenever he gets the chance,” Niall says.

“Language,” Liam warns, giving youngest omega a warning glare. “There’s a baby present.”

“And so it begins,” Harry says, laughing.


End file.
